Lycanthropes
by kingcobley135
Summary: Sequel to Patron Saint; Ray and Connie face new enemies known as Lycanthropes the rulers of the Werewolf world, while they delve deeper into many mysteries from the first.
1. Part 1: Claudio: A Change In The Air

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Barker's Truth

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	3. Interview With A Vampire

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	4. Impasse

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	5. The Revealing

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	6. Part 2: Lycanthropes: Raymond

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	7. Claudio

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	8. Connie

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	9. Raymond

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	10. Landon

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	11. Part 3: The Funeral: Returning The Favor

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


	12. The Funeral The Date

Part 1:

Claudio

Chapter 1: A change in the air

I kissed Connie on the head as she got out of the car. I don't know why I did this so soon since I had to walk her up to her house. Her hand was so warm in mine so I gripped it tightly, letting the warm feeling envelope my body.

"Connie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I kissed her full on the lips. My lips just melted with the touch of her soft, warm, juicy lips. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her close to me. "I know you will Ray," she said with her face melting smile. I took my hands off her hips, shoved them in my pockets and went to my car. When I started it up she was just standing there looking at me with that same smile.

I really never liked leaving her but she can't spend all her time with me. I thought a couple months ago that she should stay as far away from me as possible but now, I can't stand leaving her for the night. I don't know maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't like that Barker was never found. I don't think he'll ever come back but that's just the thing I don't know if he will or not. He could, for all I know, be here right now.

"No, it's impossible; he'd never come back not after what happened," I muttered to myself all the way home. My mind was split between Connie and Barker; I know Connie can take care of herself but what if he comes back with reinforcements? I shivered and almost lost control of my car.

I stopped my car for a moment and pulled onto the side of the road. I notice that a car behind me lights start blinking behind me and to my horror the lights are blue and red. "You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, "over forty years and you stop me now?" I started mumbling various curses and such under my breath. He started knocking on my window and so I slowly rolled it down. He looked at me quizzically as if to imply something.

He cleared his throat. "License and registration please," he asked. I tried to figure out what to do cause this wasn't my car. Mine was in the shop so I was using my parents. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. After giving him my license he cleared his throat again. "Oh, uh, this isn't my car but maybe my parents have their registration," I stalled digging around in the glove box, truly not sure if they had one or not.

"Come on kid, I ain't got all day either you got it or don't you," he said, aggravated. "I don't."

"Please get out of the car; recite the alphabet backwards." Stupid drunk driver tests. I sucked in one good breath before beginning. "Z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,l,k,j,I,h,g,f,e,f,d,c,b,a. Happy?" He looked astonished at the amazing speed and accuracy of the test. "I'm sorry but I still have to run your plates," he said, meekly walking to his car. I smiled slyly climbing back into my car. Minutes later he returned with my license and a very grim look on his face.

"Mr. Michaels, you may go and I apologize for this inconvenience," he stammered. When he got in his car and drove away I started laughing. "Thank you mom," I said still laughing. I was finally able to go home after that and I did.

"Why did I get a call from a cop?"Mom shouted waving her dish towel around.

"Because he thought I was drunk and that I stole the car," I said. I sat down at the table where my father was reading his paper. My father had been promoted shortly after the death of his boss, whose death was my fault. I didn't really care all that much since he was going to hunt a defenseless fawn. So I knocked him out and left him in the middle of the woods, he was attacked by Barker and his Werewolf pal.

"Raymond, are you even listening to me?!" she shouted. I was dazing into the newspaper at something that seemed out of the ordinary to me. "Yea mom listening to every word," I said still looking at it. My mother slammed the paper down and looked at me sternly.

"Tell your son, he needs to be more careful." Dad quickly responded with, "Be more careful, Ray." Mom rolled her eyes returning to the kitchen. I rushed to the other side of table and got the newspaper. I flipped it back to the side I was looking at before and read it slowly and carefully in my head. It said:

"_A sudden climb in deaths in hospitals all over Oregon has doctors, patients, and government officials in an uproar. Police have been posted all over because they believe that the rise in deaths is caused by a murderer which can be accounted for by the brutal marks on the victim's necks. For more information...."_ I stopped reading there. "What the hell is this?" Dad looked up and read the article. His forehead started to wrinkle which meant he was aggravated.

"Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out on a killing spree for patients," he spat while his voice rose. One thing popped into my mind but I tried with all my restraint to keep from thinking or saying it. "What if it's Barker?" I blurted out. Both of my parents turned and looked at me. My hand was placed firmly over my mouth so as to prevent another stupid outburst. "He's dead, son. You killed him."

"I knocked him out of the crematorium into that ragged patch of rocks below but I never saw him die. I had to go back to you guys," I told what happened. They had looks of horror and shock all over their faces. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dad slammed the paper down and started pacing.

"I didn't think it would matter; I didn't think he'd come back after last time and if he's back I know he didn't come alone; if they couldn't take us all last time he couldn't take us all on alone, it would be suicide," My mother pulled out the liquor out of the fridge and poured some into two glasses.

My parents each grabbed one.

"Okay, maybe he is back, why the patients and why haven't we heard of anything else like Werewolves or Vampires?" I scratched my head; I didn't know. "We don't know if it's Barker, could be a human," mom replied. I hoped she was right, I really did. "I'll be right back I have to make a call."

I rushed to my room and pulled my phone out. "Oh come on Connie pick up," I muttered. "Hey this is Connie,"—I let out a sigh of relief—"leave your message after the beep." Damn it! "Connie please call me as soon as you get this do not wait, we may have a serious problem on our hands, I love you call me back."

I put my phone back in my pocket. I stared out the window and got a feeling of déjà vu when I remembered looking out the same window and watching curly blow through and break everything. I took a seat on the couch, my phone at my mouth, praying she'd call back soon.

I wasn't sure if I could wait for her to reply. If Barker is back then the worst thing I can do is leave her alone. Barker is cooking something up if he's back. It's going to be something maniacal and beyond cruel. I started pounding on my knees. My phone started vibrating so I quickly answered it without looking at who called.

"Connie?" A man's voice was what I heard, it was chuckling. "Connie, are you there?" Now wheezy laughing. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember me Ray? It's your old friend Dr. Barker; I just wanted to let you know that you, your family, and your pretty love are in serious danger." I was at a loss of words. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" he joked. My anger was flaring.

"What have you done with her?!" I nearly broke my phone as I shot up. "Me? Why nothing but an acquaintance of mine was just _dying_ to meet her," he said. "What does that mean?" He went back to his wheezy laugh. "If she's hurt I will break every bone in your worthless body and destroy the remains!"

"Then you should probably stop my acquaintance or he might do something terrible," he hung up after that. "Shit, I don't know what's going on but he's back that's for sure!" I rushed out and didn't even bother taking the car it would take too much time; time I wasn't sure I had. It was night so I could easily hide with in the darkness of everything to avoid being seen. I could feel the wind rush by violently as I seemed to break the sound barrier.

In the few moments I felt such terror as I've never felt before (except when we jumped out of the crematorium) because I couldn't be sure if she is safe. I stopped moments from her house and I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I did smell something. I smelt an odd shift in the air. There was something that shouldn't be here running loose. I jumped swiftly up to her window but she wasn't in her room. I fell back to the ground and knocked on the door, three times. No answer, I started to feel a panic. I knocked again, three swift knocks; no answer. I couldn't waste anymore time. I smashed the door in; the room was silent.

"Connie? Are you here?" I heard something but it was too hard to make out what it was. "Connie, are you hurt?" Another odd noise but nothing I could make out. I wandered further into the house to find out where this strange noise was coming from.

I came into the living room to find Connie and her parents all tied up and bound to chairs sitting, blindfolded, in a circle. I thrust my hand out but it was caught by a man who stood right next to me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. I tried to break free of his grip but his strength was greater in every aspect; I was trapped.

"Who are you?!" I continued to try and break free but the man's grip was almost an impossible strength. He cracked a very wicked smile that showed a row of horrible teeth. His black suit shimmered in the dimming light of Connie's house.

"Come on boy," he said.

"Eat me!" I retorted throwing my fist back and smashing into his face. He dropped his arm. "Don't tempt me young Pyre," he said regaining his previous stance. I had run over to Connie and her parents. He barred his teeth as he cracked his neck. "I do love the taste of a young pyres sweet flesh," he joked. The way he said it made him sound so convincing.

"Who are you? What do you want with them?" He smiled again showing his horrible teeth.

"My name is Squire I'm here as a favor to a friend of mine," he laughed. "Barker?" He started laughing again. "Correct pyre."

"What did he want you to do?" He dropped his head down and shook it. The smile never left his lips.

"Well now what kind of a friend would I be if I tell you his favor," he said. He lunged forward then hit me with the palm of his hand, knocking me through the kitchen and out the front of the house.

I got up as quickly as possible but he was quicker than me and smashed me back into the ground. "Where's that pyre strength I've been hearing about?" His voice had gotten deeper and sounded like it was still changing. I put my hands onto the ground and tried to push myself up but he grabbed me by the neck. I saw face to face with the creature, a Werewolf.

"What? How can you be a Werewolf and be friends with a Vampire?" I gasped. "Because I'm not you dumb pyre," he growled.

"He told me what was going on here." I eyed him carefully but I couldn't see him completely because there was dirt in my eyes. "What do you care what happens here?" The sides of his furry face lifted in a smile and I could smell his terrible breath.

I still looked at him odd while he tightened his grip on my neck. "I care because this is all my business; Barker wanted me to do my job, that's what I plan to do," he said. I still didn't understand what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him.

I brought my arms up and hit his arm breaking his grip on me. I stepped away from him momentarily. I rubbed my neck feeling the prints he left on my neck. The prints went all around my neck. He got on all fours and was getting ready to leap for me; I presumed my stance as defensive so that he wouldn't get me or get away.

"Stupid pyre!" He jumped. I pivoted so he went by me but only slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and used all my strength to try and smash his neck. My knee shot up hitting him in the gut; he howled. I loosened the grip so that I could focus on his head. I brought my right hand up and smashed his face into the ground.

Squire threw his arm up hitting me in the face. I only stumbled back but that was enough time for him to jump on top of me. He pinned me to the ground his terrible dog breath being blown in my face while he panted in front of my face. "I'm going to enjoy eating your face after that nice game we just played," he laughed. "What's your job?!" I screamed as he brought his mouth over my face.

"My job is a simple one: eliminate any and all Vampires that become involved with a Werewolf," he said. My whole body went numb I lost control of ever muscle in my body. I was a ragdoll, I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to do anything. I knew this was it this would be where I died, at last. But then something caught my mind, Connie's beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't die not while she's in trouble. That was when another smashed into Squire knocking him across the ground and smashing up the road. How the hell are we going to explain all this? And secondly where are all the neighbors? Are they used to it by now?

I lay on the ground too petrified to move while the other Werewolf fought Squire. I quickly realized it was Connie and I knew I had to do something; she couldn't take him on by herself. I ran and jumped onto the bulking Werewolf so to be a distraction. Connie ran off into the house again.

"Connie!" He laughed throwing me off of him. My body flew down the street into a tree. "Oh God, I'm getting so sick of fighting Werewolves," I said. I couldn't help but rub my head to see if it was cracked. Connie returned with something in her hand, it shimmered. Squire looked scared of it; he should be scared of it.

He grabbed Connie she gripped the blade so that he couldn't get to it. I rushed for her and smashed Squire in the face with my elbow as I slipped in between the two. I pried her hand open and took the blade. Grabbing his arm I scaled his furry body then plunged the knife into his heart. He fell to the ground reverting to his human self but slowly he turned to dust and was blown away into the night. The knife lay on the ground looking like it was in perfect condition.

Connie then changed back. She held her hand against her chest and shrieked once in pain. I held her in my chest. I kissed the top of her head several times. Every kiss I thanked God for helping her.

"Ray, something is wrong with my hand," she whimpered. I took it in my hands and looked at it. She had second degree burns on the palm of her hand and I knew why.

"It's because you gripped the blade in your hand your never to touch silver while in that form, it'll burn you," I told her. "Okay we need to get you to a doctor, as quickly as possible.

"Where are your parents?" She tilted her head back towards the living room; they were still tied up but looked unharmed. I rushed in and untied them.

"Oh my God Ray, what the hell happened in here?" I scratched my head. "It's a long story but right now we need to get Connie to the hospital, I'll meet you guys there." I turned to Connie and held her face in my hands.

"I promise I'll be there," I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. I had to restrain my speed while still insight of the house because they knew nothing of the world Connie and I belonged to.

When I was safely out of visible distance I rocketed for my house. When I was inside I grabbed my parents by the shoulder. "We got bigger problems than Barker," I said gasping. I wasn't out of air I just didn't know how all this could be, I was wrapped up in the moment so much I couldn't really speak.

"What are you talking about Ray?" mom asked. I took a deep breath and got my facts straight.

"The Lycanthropes are here, and they know all about Connie and me because Barker told them," I replied. They looked at me in shock and terror. "How do you know they're back?" I shook my head angrily.

"We fought one."

"And you lived?"

"We killed it," I said. They looked at me in even greater astonishment. They were at a loss of words. They started stuttering, trying to comprehend what they were just told.

"We have to go, Connie is at the hospital," I said hurriedly. My parents just sat there, hollow. "Fine, stay here but I'm not going to let her down. Call the Günters tell them to meet me at the hospital, maybe they'll show more backbone," I growled. Before they could retort or say anything I was already out of the house and down the street. I know I would regret doing that but for the time being they were acting scared and I needed help, help that they weren't going to give.

I think this time I was more scared than before since I don't know where Barker or the rest of the Lycanthropes are. I didn't know if he had just brought Squire to me, or if he had informed them all. Well if they didn't know before they definitely knew now. I had involuntarily brought the possible destroyers of my town here. They were going to rip me to shreds but they shouldn't touch Connie since she's a Werewolf. "I wonder how many there are," I thought. This has turned into a terrible night, damn me and my feelings.

I got to the hospital and asked the first nurse I could find. "Hi, did a girl come in here earlier about a burn?" She shook her head. The double doors opened and Connie came waking in.

"How did I get here before you guys?" Connie had her hand wrapped in a towel. "Someone get a doctor she has pretty severe burns on her hand," I announced.

"Ray I had to tell them," she whispered pulling me close. "Come with me please," the nurse said grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. I didn't know what I was going to do about her parents; I was stuck alone with them.

"So she told you?" I rubbed my head and tried to think of something else I could say to them. "I must say it's quite a story,"—I felt so relieved—"but I don't know why she'd lie to us." Relief dissipated after that. I started gasping for words but was at a loss if they weren't going to believe Connie then I'm going to have to prove it.

"Can you guys come with me?" I went back through the double doors, her parents followed. "You don't believe her at all?" They shook their heads. "Okay I really didn't want to show you this but," I was wary about showing them. I went into an alley and looked for like a dumpster. I crouched down next to it then lifted it up with one hand. I looked at them and they were completely stunned. "And if that's not good enough," I said then I ran around the entire hospital. I tapped on their shoulders a second later.

"How the hell....?" Mr. Cornell gasped. Mrs. Cornell looked as if she were about to faint. "Please we're in the middle of something big, we need your help. You have to leave town for your own safety," I told them.

"We can't leave our daughter," Mr. Cornell said. "She's safe with me, plus she's a Werewolf I've seen what she can do she is no pushover." I started walking back to the hospital; I had to go be with Connie. "Ray!" I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Landon with Alicia coming up past Mr. and Mrs. Cornell. "Oh good, they called you guys," I said, relieved.

The grabbed my shoulder friendly. "Did they tell you what's going on?" They shook their heads. "They didn't say much just to meet you here at the hospital," Alicia stated.

"The Lycanthropes are here and they're after me," I sighed. Their eyes shot open. "How are you still alive?"

"Connie and I killed the one that kidnapped her." Their breathing slowed and they started looking around wildly. Mr. and Mrs. Cornell went and stood by Landon. "Do you know them, Ray?" I nodded, "They're Vampires too." Landon and Alicia looked at me angrily. "They know," I muttered. I ran my right hand through my hair, thinking of what to do if the rest of them come here.

"We're in huge trouble," Landon said finally.

"You're telling me, I fought one; they are definitely not easily killed," I said, "but we have to go check on Connie now, let's not worry about them right now." Landon sighed, he obviously was angry.

"How the hell can you get mixed into all this shit?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "Just my luck." I asked where Connie's room was and the reply was the 2nd floor. To act more humanly we took the elevator. I didn't want to freak Connie's parents out anymore. The ride up to the 2nd floor was a very uncomfortable one. They kept looking at us trying to see our teeth I suppose. What made it worse were the other people in the elevator who could feel the uncomfortable silence between us.

After that awful time was over we searched for room 208, which conveniently was right near the elevator. I opened the door but something was off in the room.

"Hello, Ray," a voice said. I hit the lights. Sitting in the corner was Barker and Connie was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Barkers truth

"Barker! Where's Connie?!" I growled running and smashing him into the wall."Now calm down Ray do you want people coming in here and seeing this?"

"I don't give a damn what they think of me! Now where is she?!" He chuckled rubbing his mouth. "Put me down and I might tell you," he said. "You'll tell me or I'll end your pathetic existence!" He started chuckling. "Even if I tell you, you'd kill me, why should I make it that easy plus you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or not. You need me and I'm not going to tell you unless you admit it," he laughed. I growled while unwillingly loosening my grip on Barker's jacket. I closed my eyes so tight trying to make it all go away. I saw Connie's beautiful hazel eyes crying for me.

"Fine, you win, I need you." I fell to my knees on the verge of tears. "I need you Barker," I muttered. I looked up and saw that terribly sly grin of his. "That's a good boy," he sighed happily. I looked back at the others they stood apprehensively. I shook my head at them; they dropped the stance.

"Please Barker; help me. Tell me where she is...." My breathing started to waver I was so scared. "Okay I suppose I will help you but this may not end too well for you.

"I don't care about me; I just need to make sure she's safe," I replied. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He obviously wanted me to suffer for what I did to him but it turned on him. "Maybe I'll just leave her there," he remarked. I jumped up then slammed into him. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Plans change," he stated.

"If you don't help me, I can promise you won't leave here alive!" He smiled. The others surrounded me to make it look more dangerous. "If I don't report to them, they'll kill her anyways."

"You're bluffing!"

"There's only one way to find out," he retorted. I bellowed letting him go. I stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Come on Barker, don't do this," Landon said. He sighed, "It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to stop." He donned a stupid looking sad face.

"Ray, if you kill me how are you going to fight the Lycanthropes? If you kill me you return to your human form," he said. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't you know that?" he snickered. I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the ground. I didn't know that, I had no idea. If I did that we were all screwed because I can't fight the Lycanthropes as a human. I'd be killed with the first hit. But I have a bad feeling their going to leave this town in waste.

"Did you bring them here?" I asked my focus still on the ground. He snickered again. "Just Squire but since you had to be so damned stubborn you've probably evoked the wrath of the others; now I'm caught up in all this, we have to help each other. Since I was the one helping Squire they're going to smell him on me, I'll be a target too." I glared at him.

"You take Connie and you expect me to save your ass?" He shook his head. "I'm not asking for help, I'm asking for cooperation," he replied. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"You tried to kill me and my girlfriend; you try to kill my friends; you try to kill my family. Now you want me to cooperate with you?" I hissed. He nodded his head, completely unashamed.

"You give me Connie and you leave us alone afterwards, those are the two rules you'll have to abide by when we defeat them," I said. I stuck my hand out towards him. He, again unashamed, grabbed it and shook it. "Now tell me where she is," I demanded. "She's in the next room, I told the nurses to tell you it was this room," he replied.

"Wait I got a question," Alicia said. Her speaking was completely unexpected for all of us because for awhile it was just him and I talking. "Are you the one who's been praying on patients?"He looked back apprehensive. "I'd never hurt the patients," he growled. Alicia glared at him.

"Then who else could be doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Squire; he'd rip them to bits not just crush their necks," I stated. "Lycanthropes are vicious, bloodthirsty animals. They're going to tear this town apart," Landon bellowed. I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something that happened last time, about a Vampire named Drac.

"Do you know someone named Drac?" I asked Barker. Barker froze in place; he didn't say a word but shivered at the sound of the name. Barker cleared his throat once and turned his head to some extent towards us but didn't look like he could grasp the words to speak. His nostrils started to flare up at the same time his eyes closed. "Dracula," he murmured.

"I kind of figured that but what does that have to do with this? When I was searching for you in the hospital a couple months ago the guy you left in the room for me to find, mentioned someone talking to him called Drac, who is he?" He looked

"He's the one, the ultimate Vampire; he feeds off any and everything he finds, it's possible that he's the one behind the murders but he doesn't usually use discretion," he said, cowering.

"Is he that frightening?"

"He doesn't usually release the venom he just sucks you dry, he's not affected by a massive amount of blood; he welcomes it," he whimpered. I rubbed my chest the thought of that much blood was over whelming. "If he were to come, us, Connie, the Lycanthropes, we'd all be dead. If he comes here, it'll be the end he will kill each and every person in this town without mercy," Barker said.

"Then is that who that fake was talking about or you?" I mused.

"Fake?" Barker questioned. I looked at him in awe.

"Didn't you hire a fake to play you so you could get with Murdock?" He still looked at me weird. "Drac, oh my God, he's going to bring the Lycanthropes here," I realized. Barker shook his head wildly.

"Dracula would kill a Lycanthrope if he saw it; he'd never get them involved," Barker said.

"That makes sense the ultimate Vampire hates Werewolves," Landon said. I looked at Connie's parents who looked completely lost. "I think it's time we go see Connie," I announced. "Wait you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Barker alone." They all nodded as they left the room.

"If you needed my help why did you threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. I glowered at him. "You wouldn't have helped me if I had just told you where she was," he sighed. My gaze became less severe when I realized he was right. I turned away from him and left the room for Connie's room.

I walked in and everyone turned to me, they looked at me oddly.

"What're we going to do Ray?" I folded my arms and looked at them. "I have no idea...." Just as I said it Barker entered the room. Connie jumped up anxiously with a terrified look on her face. I walked over and held her close. "It's okay, we've come to terms. We're going to work together to beat the Lycanthropes; that is if they come back," I said. Barker nodded. I took her burnt hand in mine and kissed it, very gently.

"Barker, did Squire mention anything about the others coming?" He shook his head. "No, he only said that he better not see my face again then took off," he replied. I bit my lip, thinking that maybe we'd get out of this alive and not have to fight them.

"Does this mean that the others won't come?" Barker shrugged. "They rarely show up anywhere without reason and it's usually the lower ranked ones they send out to deal with it if it's one of the three top dogs, then we are all doomed." The doctor walked in after Barker finished.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude but I have to check on Connie. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside," Dr. Armstrong said. I kissed Connie on the head and left with the others. I let out a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"So there's a good chance they might not even come here?" He nodded then sighed. "What?"

"Just 'cause they're out of the way doesn't mean Drac isn't already here," he replied.

"That's true but like you said he's not stealthy about it, he kills blatantly and without worry; this isn't him," Alicia said. That was when we heard a commotion coming from Connie's room. We rushed into find Dr. Armstrong with his hand around Connie's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll crush this bitch's neck!" he shouted. "....It's you!" Alicia and Landon rushed to him, ripping him from Connie.

"You guys can't be....?" I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall. "You messed with the wrong patient. Who are you? You are the one responsible for the recent deaths, correct?" He growled then tried to get to Connie.

"Answer me!" I slammed him into the wall again.

"Calm down Ray, this is a hospital; you can't do that," Connie said. I sighed and put him down.

"Who are you?" He ran for Connie again and Barker stood in his way. Barker flipped him around so he faced me then pulled his head back and put his mouth at his neck. I noticed that he had something around his neck and I ripped it off. It was a necklace with a charm that appeared to be the head of a dog. My eyes widened and I stared at him in pure horror.

"Oh my God, if you're one of them then.... what the hell are you doing killing people in a hospital?" He smiled and let his huge rows of teeth show as he knocked Barker off him. He looked up at the sky then back at me. His neck started twisting and he started jerking around. His eyes went white then they rolled to the back of his head. His throat started to make a low guttural sound. He started ripping his clothes off; his feet broke through his shoes and his hair started to cover his body.

"Guys, get out of here now," I whispered. He let out a fierce howl before grabbing me with his massive furry paw. I swatted the paw away but this pissed him off. He smacked me through the window and outside. He quickly chased me out the window.

I first hit a car before bouncing off and sliding along the ground. I looked up with enough time to see the big wolf coming towards me. I hopped out of the way just before he smashed into the ground. I stared at him with eyes of terror as he grabbed two cars. His hands broke through the metal of the cars because he tightened his grip. He threw the one in his left at me; I stood my ground so I could stop it from hitting someone's house or someone else. I ran to ram the car. It crashed into me with massive force that split the car in two.

"Ugh, how the hell did that happen?" I shouted grabbing the twin pieces and launching them back at the wolf. Barker flew down from the hospital and smashed the wolf into the ground. The wolf retaliated by hitting him with the other car. The wolf bellowed hitting his chest with his paws.

People ran around in a frenzy trying to get away from the wolf. Barker rushed to my side.

"Okay wolf! If you want to fight us, then follow us to a secluded area! Got it?!" I screamed at the beast. Barker and I jumped away from the cul-de-sac that we had partially destroyed. We were soon in a field joined by Landon and Alicia.

"Now stand down or we will destroy you!" I stood out in front of the others. The wolf howled at the moon; it was then I noticed that it was a full moon. "No....this is going to make him much stronger," I whispered. He howled again then beat his chest. Barker threw himself on top of the wolf and started punching him repeatedly around his head. The beast took hold of Barker with his hands then prepared to eat his head. I know I was afraid to move or he might kill Barker.

In a way I could feel the wolf toying with us. "Put him down you oversized mutt!" Landon yelled. What happened next is still baffling to me; he threw Barker then returned to his human self.

"Claudio...." he whimpered before falling over dead. The three of us stared at the body in a strange awe waiting for him to get back up. We were just so shocked that he was dead; we didn't know what to do or think. "What the hell just happened?" Alicia queried. I went over to the body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead...." I said in shock. I turned my head and saw Barker walking for us. I stood up slowly still not sure what to do and waited for him to get to us. "Dead? How can he be dead?!" Barker raved.

"....Claudio? I don't know anyone named Claudio," he said. I shook my head in defeat. "Well right now we have to worry about the wreckage that he left in his wake," I reminded them. "We can worry about who Claudio is later." The others agreed and we headed back to the hospital and to Connie.

We hid on the corner as the police asked around for information on what happened. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer and we tried to walk past them.

"Excuse me, have any of you gentleman seen anything weird around here," the officer asked. When I turned to him I realized it was the same cop that stopped me.

"Oh, your Ray Michaels aren't you?"I nodded. The others looked at me. "So, uh, have you seen anything weird around here?"

"Such as?" Barker asked. The cockiness was ever prominent in his voice and I know the officer could sense it. "A large wolf like creature that was seen fighting two male figures, one that actually...."—he looked at his notepad—"was said to look like you Mr. Michaels," he said. I could feel the color evaporate from my face.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and why you're here now?" I sighed. I glowered at Barker then turned my glowering to the officer. "We're here to visit my girlfriend; she's in the hospital for burn wounds," I retorted. A small smile broke across his face. "How'd she get the burns?" I growled while barring my teeth. I could feel the others grow apprehensive too.

"Cooking, as if it's any of your business; shouldn't you be looking for clues?" I asked. The cop rubbed his nose, smugly.

"I don't think I need to; I think I found my prim suspects," he said. "What the hell you looking at me for? Do I look like a wolf to you?!" I yelled at him.

"No, but you do fit the profile of the young male who was seen fighting the wolf," he said, "so I'm going to have to ask you four to come with me."

"Why the others? You said there were two; unless you don't know how to count there are four of us dumbass!" I bellowed. He started guffawing. "You're funny kid. But they're with you so they may know something too," he chuckled.

"Fine, let's go you stupid bastard."

Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire

The cop took us all down to the precinct. The ride there was very uncomfortable and he kept singing to the radio. He had to have been tone deaf. If I wasn't afraid of what might happen, I would've just broke out of the car.

Because we were all crammed in the back seat Alicia was forced to sit on my lap. That made things really uncomfortable because she's not my girlfriend and she is very attractive. Not to mention she's my best friends' sister (sort of), I don't even want to think what he was thinking. I averted my eyes away from Landon and tried to stare out the window. I got the feeling that Alicia was enjoying sitting on my lap. I think she always liked me too.

When we got there he made us stand in a line before marching us into the precinct. He took me first to the interview room and sat me down. He left for a moment or two while I just sat in my chair with my hands folded. I didn't look at the big window; I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. I kept quiet until he got to his stupid questions.

"Okay Mr. Ray Michaels, you claim that you were at the hospital to see your _girlfriend_, correct?" I nodded. He turned back to the file that was in his hands. I barred my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" I gave him a fake awkward smile. "Connie, Connie Cornell." He nodded more to himself than me. I sucked in a breath then sighed. "Ray, what was that thing?" he asked in a muted voice. His eyes had turned softer and he looked at me seriously, like he actually cared.

"What thing?" I asked. I rubbed my chin while we locked eyes. "Don't play with me Ray, I know you know something. What is it?" I scratched my neck while smiling. "It's something you can't stop," I told him. He looked at me with a growing irritation. He started seething anger by breathing sharply through his teeth.

"I told you not to play with me," he growled. He pulled out handcuffs and put my hands behind my back.

"Is this really how you want to play it Officer Forman?" I smiled as he slapped them on my wrists. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Forman, I was telling the truth. This isn't something you can take on without my help," I said while he pulled me to the door. He stopped while reaching for the door.

"What is it?" I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know what telling him would do. Would that enrage the Lycanthropes? What about this Claudio, would he come after us?

"It _was_ a Werewolf, _he_ won't attack the town again," I assured him. But only he wouldn't attack the town again. He let go of me then stroked his chin like he was in deep thought. I didn't move or say anything so maybe he'll believe me. "You killed it?"

"Yes," I lied; I don't know what happened to him but he is dead for sure.

"How'd you kill it? If the police can't kill it, how can a teenager like you do it?" Damn I should have thought that through; of course he's going to ask that. "I'm not like most people," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"Prove it."

` "With pleasure." I broke the handcuffs into hundreds of little pieces. Officer Forman's mouth nearly fell off his face. I rubbed my wrists to make them stop feeling like I had the damn cuffs on.

"How the—? What are you?" I sighed again. I didn't like telling people about our world but I sure did not like telling them what I was. I looked at the ground for a few seconds (it was more like a minute or two) before staring him dead in the eyes, "Vampire."

That's all I said for awhile. Why should he believe anything I say? The only thing he has to go on is what I said and did. They're going to lock him up if he tells anybody. I tried to figure out what to do after that but I kept drawing blanks.

"What are you going to do now, Forman?" That was all I could think of to say. This isn't really a very easy conversation for most people. He pulled his hat forward to cover his face. I watched carefully and saw that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked severely. I didn't intend it to sound so serious or mad just how I felt at that moment. He rubbed his face with his forearm to clear his eyes of the tears.

"This can't be true...." he whispered. "If that were only true," I muttered. "But it is unfortunately, something that I've had to deal with for some time now," I said. My mind wasn't really on this moment or on the Lycanthropes, nothing like that; I couldn't stop thinking about Connie. I can't leave her out there alone, "Listen can we please wrap this up? My girlfriend is out there somewhere and I'm afraid for her safety," I said, softly. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll come back if you need me too but for now, please? She's the next person they'll come after if they can't find me." His stare grew angry.

"Who're _they_?" I barred my teeth while feigning a smile. "_They_ are the Lycanthropes, a special Werewolf pact that destroy anyone who hunts, gets involved with or stops a Werewolf," I replied. He looked at me once again with his suspicious look.

"What?" I snapped. "Is Ms. Cornell a—uh Werewolf?"

"What do you care? Do you even believe me?" He folded his hands on his lap and shrugged sheepishly. I glared at him. "I have to leave; if she's hurt....I _will_ destroy you; that is a promise," I hissed. I walked out on him. The others waited in chairs sitting in the office of the precinct.

"Come on we're leaving," I said sternly. The others looked at me with chagrin. I sighed walking off by myself. I pulled out my phone and called Connie.

"Hello? Ray is that you?" I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yea Connie where are you I'm coming to get you," I said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yea, where are you? Did you get rid of the Lycanthrope?" I released a long sigh. "I'm at the police station and yes we did." Connie was the one to sigh this time. "Connie, I love you. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too Ray," she said in her soft as silk voice. I missed hearing that voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It's not even been a day of this trouble and I miss her already.

I kept envisioning her hazel eyes and her soft beautiful lips. How I wanted to hold her close to me right now. I could smell her sweet breath and fell it on my neck. I was running at my top speed through the empty streets of Adalae. Her voice echoed vividly in my head for the entire run to the hospital. In the confusion I forgot to ask if she was still in her room. Although with what happened I doubt they'd put her in the same room.

"Connie?" I asked upon entering the hospital. No reply from anyone; not even the nurses asked to help. I growled. My gaze turned vile and I knew my eyes went black and I just glared at everyone in the room. I grabbed the first nurse I could find and asked them about her. "Uh, Cornell? Hmm, I don't know if she's here," she muttered.

"She was in the room that was involved with that recent incident. The cops are investigating it right now," I told her. She averted her eyes and left. I quickly grabbed her again, "What happened?" She started stuttering then looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Where is she....?" I whispered. She regained her composure then shook me off.

"I'm sorry I truly don't know where she is," she stated. I dropped to my knees. My mouth was open slightly and my breathing started to get heavy and staggered. I clenched my fists on my legs. I started stuttering trying to come up with words.

"Wait, we put her in the next room," she said gleefully. I controlled myself while I got up so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I ran to the elevator and went to her room. Connie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. I ran to her and grabbed her up in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her in my arms, kissing her all over. "Are you okay?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"I'm fine....now," she giggled. I put her on her feet but kept her in my arms. "I was afraid I lost you several times today. I can't leave you anymore," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same Ray," she laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not going to be alone ever again, I swear." I let go of her and she smiled while tears glistened on her lip. I raised my right hand and tucked it behind her ear while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her hands took hold of mine and she rubbed my fingertips on her face. After that she started to suck on them. I laughed as she did this.

I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me which made me smile. She put her hand on the back of my head pulling me down onto her. We started kissing passionately. My tongue met in her mouth; I tasted the sweetness of her mouth and breath. My lips melted into hers and it was almost like our lips had become one. She took my right hand and placed it on her breast. At first I was shocked but since she was okay with it, I went along with it. I didn't want to stop. I finally had Connie, alone; I haven't been able to be with her all day. I wasn't about to ruin this moment for anything.

She started panting as I moved my kissing to her neck. "Oh Ray, I love you so much," she panted. "I love you too Connie," I said breaking to kiss her neck. Her breast was unbelievable soft and warm in my cold hand. She took both arms and wrapped them around my neck and back. They worked their way to the bottom of my shirt and she attempted to pull it off. Because she wasn't getting anywhere I got up and took it off for her. She giggled while tracing my chest with her fingers. I smiled at her and laughed while she did it. She sat up and kissed my chest before resting her head on it. Her arms rested in the small of my back. I petted her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Ray? Are we going to get married?" My mood dropped slightly. I was completely unprepared for that question. I'd not thought about that at all; I would like to but how could we? I'm immortal and she's not.

"Uh, honey that may be a problem," I muttered. "Why?" She lifted her head. She didn't remove herself from me but lifted her head up.

"Because you're not immortal...." I whispered. "Ray....I don't care about that at all, I just want to be with you until my dying day," she replied. Her soothing voice knocked the air out of me.

"Okay, we'll get married; as soon as we contend with them, alright baby?" I smiled. She looked back up at me with her blinding smile. "Are you okay with marrying a coldblooded Vampire?" She giggled again; I could feel her giggle reverberate throughout my entire being.

"Honestly? No I'd rather meet a nice boy and settle down," she teased.

"Thank you babe, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laughed. "I don't know if I've ever felt this safe. Being here lying on your chest, I feel like I can't be touched, like I'm invincible," she muttered in my chest.

"Honey, I'll make you invincible because you make me invincible. No one is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Her legs soon hooked around my body in place of her arms. She brought her hands to my face and kissed me again.

"You're my hero Ray....and I don't think I've ever repaid you for the times you saved me," she said. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt.

"Connie, are you a virgin?" Her face went bright red and covered it with her shirt. "Yes," she said in her shirt. "Do you think we should do this right now? In the middle of all that's gone on? I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it emotionally if we do it right now," I replied. She dropped the shirt on our laps.

"But I want to, I love you Ray," she said soothingly. "I want to too honey but with everything that's going on I think it'd be better if we waited for a less stressful time," I said. She began smiling again. I put my hand under her chin and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers. We just stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the company of the other.

"You're the best man in the world," she said suddenly. "You didn't take advantage of me; you've put your life on the line nearly every day for my safety and you love me, that's why I want to marry you," she finished.

"Connie I'll always love you," I kissed her nose. I looked down and remembered the necklace, the one her dead mother gave to her.

"Your father remarried?" I queried. She nodded against my head. "How are you dealing with that?" I remembered telling her parents about what I was. I wonder if she regrets marrying Mr. Cornell, knowing all this. I heard her clear her throat. I opened my eyes and saw she was crying again. I encased her with my body. I could easily feel the tears drip off her eyes and onto my chest then off again. "Not well," she cried.

"I'm so sorry my baby."

"I'm not your baby," she snapped. Even though that stung I didn't let go of her. She started beating her fists on my chest. She stopped fighting seconds after starting. I knew she was hurt that's why I wasn't going to back down. I'm not leaving her especially now with this hurting her.

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just....I don't want to forget my mom and with this new woman in my life trying to take my mothers' place it's just so unnerving," she whimpered.

I took her chin and made her look at me. I stared deeply into her hazel eyes trying to make sure she knew that I was serious about what I was going to say.

"It's not your fault at all Connie; you don't have to apologize to me, at all. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to stick with you through everything even you beating on my chest," I said with a smile. Well the smile was more of an adage when I said the last part. I tried to make her believe I was telling the truth but also make her happy. She laughed through her tears; I wiped them all away with one wave of my hand.

"Thanks Ray."

Her parents came in shortly after that but thankfully we had put our shirts back on or they might have suspected something.

"The doctors say that you can leave Connie," Mr. Cornell said. He seemed really excited about this. Mrs. Cornell, however, looked like she was still in shock. I don't know if she wanted Connie to stay here or if she really cared what happened to her. I didn't want to say anything more to her, so I kept my mouth shut. Connie got up and hugged her father. Her step-mother didn't open her arms for a hug so I figured she didn't think she was going to get one. I watched her step-mothers face closely to see if there was any emotional movement about it at all.

There wasn't. I was amazed at how she could hide all emotion that her step-daughter was able to leave the hospital. I decided I'd hide my emotion (anger) and I just kept my mind on Connie.

"So we better get going," I said. As the four of us left the room and entered the hallway I got this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Michaels! You have questions that need to be finished; so you're under arrest," Forman's voice announced from the opposite side of the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw guns on me and the others. I chuckled to myself. I turned to face Forman and his gunman; I started licking my lips. Connie grabbed onto my right arm. I cradled her face in my left hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, I'll be okay. Take care of her," I told her parents.

"Okay Forman, I surrender myself." After that he took me back to the police station. I knew he couldn't hurt the others and so did they but they played along so as to not induce a riot.

"What's your question?" I asked monotonously. He placed his feet up on the table that separated us. He opened his folder again and looked over it.

"Who are you? _Really_?" The question seemed really dumb and I didn't want to answer it but for the others sake I did. "I am the devil and I've come to steal your souls," I said, seriously.

He clicked his tongue. "If you want to be a wiseass I can call your little friend down here and maybe she'd be more willing to answer my questions." I laughed lowly before scratching my head. I did that when I was severely agitated.

"I'm Ray Michaels, born November 1st, 1930. In the year of 1947 I and my family were attacked by a villainous man by the name of Barker; he bite us then left us for the undead. For the last sixty-two years I've walked this continent with my parents trying to fit in as best as we possibly can.

"During the last school year I fell in love with Connie Cornell. At the same time I was found by a Vampire with a vendetta against me and was forced to fight and kill him. The same Barker who bit me joined with Murdock and his two lackeys, Maria and Morgan, of all three I killed. I have sworn to myself and to this town that I am your hero; I have fought bravely and stupidly against Vampires and Werewolves to protect this town and its inhabitants," I told him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really, I mean _really_, think I have anything to do with these Lycanthropes? In the last day, I have killed two,"—well mostly killed two—"Lycanthropes for this damn town. Do you really think I would help them? I'm a Vampire for God's sake!" I pounded my fist on the table. I cracked the table slightly. I scowled at him with pure lividness in my eyes.

"You may have a point," he said, "But you're also in love with a Werewolf right?" He said smugly. I restrained myself from breaking his neck. I turned away from him so that I didn't have to look at his smug damn face anymore.

"Shut the hell up...." was all I said. I stared at the window that looked outside. The sun was finally rising. That was the longest night of my life, I thought.

"Raymond, I think that's enough for tonight or this morning as it seems to be, you can go now." He rubbed his mouth; probably still trying to figure all this out.

"Listen; there are a lot of things in this world that we cannot understand this just so happens to be one of them. Don't worry too much about it; I'm going to take care of this with my friends. But if we had the help of the police this would be much easier."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to evacuate the town," I said. He swallowed harshly. I looked straight into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get them to evacuate the town. They're never going to believe me," he whispered. I sighed. He had a point. "I hadn't thought of that," I sighed sharply.

"Dammit why can't anything ever be simple?" I queried. "I guess we'll have to make ourselves known...." I murmured. My mind drifted to the look of people's faces if I tell them what we are. Damn, I wish there were another way! But there isn't....we have to come out of hiding.

Chapter 4: Impasse

After that I returned home. Connie and the others were waiting there. I said hello to them but told them I had to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Guys, in order to evacuate the town....we're going to have to....reveal ourselves." This caused uproar, they started yelling and throwing their arms around. Everyone except Connie, she was completely calm. She just looked strange about it.

"I know it's a terrible idea but we're not going to get any help unless we do this and I'm not going to put all the people at risk over these bastards," I said. My parents looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"What's the worst they can do to us? I mean really? They don't know how to kill us," I reminded them. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for them to calm down. Connie stood up and grabbed my hand out of my pocket. She wrapped her hands around it and stood at my side. "I'm with you," she said. That gave me the courage I needed to tell them what I was. With her at my side I wasn't going to back down, nor was I going to let them win.

"This is it guys, our point of no return we need to win this. With the town evacuated then they can't hurt the people they may eventually lose interest especially with us luring them on a wild goose chase," I said. Connie's hand warmed mine and I could feel the others change their minds when she got up and defended me.

"So are you guys with me?" Barker closed his eyes then stood up.

"I'm in.

"Me too," Landon said, followed by Alicia. All that was left were the parents. Mine, Landon's and Connie's.

"Alright, we're in," the Günter's said. Connie's father stood up and stood with his daughter. Mrs. Cornell stood up but started walking towards the door.

"If you leave, you'll have to leave with the rest of the town," I remarked. She sucked in a breath and said, "I don't care. I didn't want this so I'm leaving." This pissed me off and I exploded.

"You think any of us wanted this?!"

"Of course we didn't but the difference is we're willing to do something about it because we are different, because we have the ability, even if Mr. Cornell doesn't he's still putting his life on the line to stand with us. What the hell are you doing?! Giving up everything because you're scared? You're pathetic, if you want to leave? Leave before I get the chance to lose my temper," I threatened her. She looked at me for a moment and appeared like she was coming back but then opened the door and left.

I peeked at Connie but she looked unperturbed but her father looked crushed. Can't get anywhere with someone getting hurt. I guess that's the aspects of war, war is hell.

"I'm sorry Mister Cornell, please accept my apologies but I meant what I said," I apologized; I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the floor trying to make it sound as sincere as possible, which would have been impossible if I had looked at him because I didn't care if she left. "It's okay Ray, I guess it just wasn't meant to be....not like you and Connie," he replied, oddly with a smile on his face. Connie tightened her grip on me and when I looked at her she had her big blinding smile aimed at me. That energized me to the point that I was ready to take on the entire Lycanthrope group by myself. I'd die but hell I'd make a dent. I looked at my parents again; they still didn't look like they were ready for anything.

"Mom, dad did you think being a Vampire would be easy? It's like I just explained, we have the ability so we have to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us drink animal blood....you didn't want to hurt the humans, right?" They bobbed their head; I assumed they were attempting to nod. "We can't let the Lycanthropes destroy our town and those we love; we can't be heartless like the _others_ there's no way we could. I wouldn't have fallen for Connie if I had been a heartless Vampire, a cold heartless wretch." I saw my father biting his lip then he stood up; he went and stood next to Barker. I stared desperately at my mother, "Please, ma, we need you...." I pleaded with my eyes. She closed her eyes really tight; I thought she was fighting back the tears. She pushed herself up and hugged me.

"Of course I'm in Raymond, you definitely going to need all the help you can get, you can't do anything on your own," she joked while crying. She kissed me on the cheek before regaining her composition. I told the others to sit down again.

"Okay, just so you guys know, unlike most Werewolves, which can be killed by more than just silver, the Lycanthropes can only be killed by silver, except for the last one," I made a quick mental note in my head. I was still trying to figure what happened last night. And who the hell Claudio was. "Something else we have to be aware of is someone named Claudio; the fake doctor said the name right before dropping dead. We need to know who and what he is," I said.

"Could he be a hunter?" Alicia asked. I nodded to myself, "It's possible, but I have no idea because he just changed back then died. He didn't appear to have any markings on him that indicated that he had been killed," I replied.

"That name sounds so familiar...." Dad muttered. I looked at him with a confused look, actually everyone else did too.

"Have you ever known a Claudio?" He shook his head, "No but I know that name from somewhere; I've heard it from someone," he muttered. I scratched my head the only place he could've heard it from somebody would have been up in Canada because he sure didn't meet anyone here that didn't try to kill him (or me for that matter). He rubbed his mouth multiple times trying to think. I've noticed him doing this a lot and when he did it he usually figured it out. This time, however, he kept drawing blanks.

"What is it you can't figure out? Who told you or who Claudio is?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, maybe this Claudio is a hunter or someone famous, enough at least in our world that we talk about him," Landon said. I agreed.

"No, Claudio isn't a hunter, he's one of us but there's something special about him but I can't for the life of me figure out what." He started mumbling something that was too low and incoherent for us to understand. I let him think about that while I tried to motivate the others for what we were about to do. Some still weren't completely convinced this was the way to do it.

"Well do you have any others suggestions?" I posed an opportunity for them to make a better plan. They had to come up with one today or we were going with mine. We didn't have time for fun and games with a group of super powered wolves on their way. I thought if they had incredible smell and several of them would they be able to stop us? Well if we can convince the police then we'll have a lot more people fighting with us but since they're only human's one swipe of their paws and they're dead. However, with us running around distracting them then bringing them close enough to be taken out then this should be easy.

"There really is one way to do this," I whispered. We have to trap them, and then kill them and the only way we can do that is by evacuating the town. "Guys we are at an impasse there really is only one way to do this, we evacuate the town, trap them and then destroy them," I said. They all looked away from me.

"You're right...." Brendon sighed. Kathy rubbed his shoulders then kissed him on the cheek. I looked up at the ceiling, I sighed long and deep. This is all my fault; I should never have gotten them involved with this, it's not their fight.

"Guys, if you don't want to fight I'll completely understand. This isn't your fight, it never has, and it's always been my fault that you guys get thrown into this danger that you guys don't deserve to be put in," I reprimanded myself. Connie stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm staying and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." She gave me a little smile. I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I knew you would stay," I chuckled. She wrapped herself around me. "I'm not leaving you Ray, ever....ever," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Connie, ever....ever," I replied.

"That's his brother!" Dad screamed shooting off the couch. We were all taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What?"

"It's his brother! God I can't believe I didn't remember it earlier," he groaned. We all looked at him confused again; he rubbed his mouth.

"He's whose brother?"

"....Dracula," he whispered. My jaw dropped, Connie's arms dropped off me. The feeling in the room turned dire as we realized we may be in a lot more trouble than we thought. I was feeling terrified for everyone's safety. "Does that mean he's here?" Alicia gasped. My father didn't reply he probably didn't know how. But how does anyone tell that the brother of the most terrible creature on the planet may be in their town.

"That's jacked up," Landon said. I agreed and put my hand on his shoulder. We all gathered around my father to see if he had anything more to say.

"Claudio isn't like his brother though," dad said, "he's not cruel, Claudio is....good." We went completely silent we didn't even breathe. Barker looked like he was going on the verge of cracking. "What's your problem?" He looked at me with his mouth completely agape.

"How is that possible? How can he be Dracula's brother?!" He started punching his hand. "How can he be good?! His brother is the devil!"

"Yin and Yang," Mr. Cornell replied. He shot him a nasty glare. "He's right, opposites attract; it's a law of science," Connie stated. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because it was funny. She hit me gently in the stomach and I looked at her, smiling.

"Just look at us," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right though and I don't think they get along at all," dad said. "I guess that makes sense....sort of," Barker replied. He folded his arms and walked to the other side of the room. "What's his problem?" Landon asked.

"Dracula was the one who changed him," I whispered. Landon slapped his hand over his mouth. The others turned slightly to look at Barker in the corner of the room. "Is that why he's so unbelieving about Claudio?" I shrugged, "Possibly." I looked back at my father, he's was the only one with knowledge of him.

"Dad is there anything else we should know about him?" He cleared his throat before rubbing his mouth. "No I don't think so, I learned about him while we were in Canada. Someone mentioned him and I listened in," he replied. I sighed; so all we know is that he's good and Dracula's brother. That's not really going to help.

"Well if he comes here or not isn't our concern right now, we got blood thirsty Werewolves on our trail," I reminded them. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to Barker to try and calm him down.

"Barker are you okay?" He snorted, cockily and turned away from me. "Stop being a big baby about this, come on, don't you want to say you had the balls to stand up to the Lycanthropes before you met your changeling?" It simply means the one who changed you. He shifted his eyes to meet mine out the corner of his. He relieved himself of his offensive stance, "Okay, we'll do this together. We'll take them on then we'll hunt down Drac....and kill him," he hissed. I nodded once and pulled him back to the group.

"One last thing guys, with the others on our side there is a good chance you'll get distracted and that could lead to an untimely demise; whatever you do, FOCUS! If you care about the others you'll do this, or we're all going to die.

"Stay focused and we can win. Stay focused and we're going to save countless lives," I said. The others shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" I smiled at my troops. We were going to do something no other Vampires have; we're going to take down the Lycanthropes with the help of humans. This will be one of the greatest moments in history. When people look back and talk about it they'll say, "They did it, the destroyed the Lycanthropes for us as a last resort to save next generations of Vampires and humans!" The ten of us weren't going to stop until the Lycanthropes reign of terror is over.

Chapter 5: The revealing

"Are you truly sure you want to stay?" I know I was going to regret that. Surprisingly she just grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love how much you worry about me," she giggled. I gave a half smile, "I really don't,"—I laughed—"I wish we could be together and not worry about anything but the important stuff, like school and....marriage." A huge smile broke across her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing all over my face. "I love you so much Raymond; are you serious? Could we really?" I just smiled at her and said, "If you really want to, of course we can." I kissed her on the mouth before she laid in my lap. I rocked her gently while playing with her hair.

I laid down on my side and held her in my arms in front of me. I kissed the back of her neck gently. "Ray?"

"Hmm?" I asked while running my hand up and down her left arm. "Would you still be with me, if I were human?" I brought my lips next to her ear and hummed gently, "Of course I would." She sighed content.

"What if you were human?" I chuckled softly, "I wish we were both human and able to enjoy the simple things in life without any complication of Vampires and Werewolves."

"True," she hummed. I turned to my CD player with the remote and turned it on. Weather Storm by Massive Attack was on; this set the mood so perfectly. Connie carefully turned around and faced me; she placed her hands on both sides of my face bringing it to hers. She pushed her lips gently against mine at first and only for a moment. She would retract them then kiss my lips again. I brought my hand up and ran my pointer finger around her mouth feeling just how absolutely soft her lips were.

"You have the most absolutely perfect lips I've ever felt or kissed," I whispered. She giggled shyly before going bright red which you could see even in my dimly lit room. "How about my tongue?" She giggled kissing me and pushing her tongue almost down my throat. Her whole mouth was perfect; her breath was as sweet as candy, her tongue was luscious and soft even when it was being pushed around in my mouth. When our tongues met it was like I was in heaven. She stopped me for a second and started to pull off her shirt. I propped myself up with my arm and watched her. She was smiling gently as she pulled it off and put it next to the bed. "You know what you should do?" She asked me while stopping to giggle.

"What honey?" She turned away to try and stop herself from giggling. "You should strip for me," she said. "Please, please, please? For me?" She grabbed my hand and swung it before kissing it. I started laughing before getting up.

"Okay, I hope you like this," I said. I turned on some dance music and got into the groove while slowly pulling my shirt off. Like in a lot of movies I've seen I started to twirl it above my head then I threw it at Connie. She laughed as she smelt it and hugged it against herself. I quickly got off my socks and shoes while still dancing around my room. Connie couldn't stop laughing while I did this. Truth be told neither could I; I would have to stop and hold my stomach. I started reaching for the button on my pants. Connie was dancing around on my bed.

She got up and walked to me, I still hadn't got the button undone. "Let me help," she laughed. While looking me straight in the eyes she undid the button and unzipped my pants. They fell to the ground.

I smiled at her and lowered my eyebrows. With my lightening speed I did the same thing before she could even blink. She looked down right as her pants were starting to fall. She threw her arms around my neck again and started kissing me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back and my right on her butt cheek. We walked towards the bed where she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

She laughed rubbing her head. "I'm sorry honey," I laughed with her. She rolled me off her then got on top of me. Her arms went up to the front of her and she undid her bra and threw it on her shirt. She started to shake and I didn't know if she was cold or nervous. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. "Its okay baby, it's okay...." I whispered repeatedly. I placed her hand in-between mine then kissed it every time I said its okay. She took my hands then placed them on her breasts. She started to shake again. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm anxious," she giggled. "I love your touch Ray, whenever you touch me even if it's your arm around my shoulder I get lost within you. I don't want you to stop touching me, when you stop it's almost as if you've left me," she whispered.

"But now it could be like you'll never leave me, we'll be one." She got up quickly and pulled something out of her pants pocket. When she brought it closer I realized it was a condom. "You ready, Connie?" I wanted to make absolutely sure she was ready to do this. I need her in perfect mental condition or who knows what might happen. She nodded vigorously. I chuckled happily and took the condom. I quickly put it on and I found Connie in the bed already.

She held something up and started twirled it in the air before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at it. She had thrown her panties at me. I laughed jumping onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this Connie?" She scratched her head and smiled at me. "Missionary?" I nodded. I pulled her close then got on top of her. "Ray, I love you," she said touching my face.

That night became one we would remember forever. You should always remember the first time you had sex with the woman you love. Or at least I should because I'm a Vampire and when she dies I don't know what I'm going to do, all I'll have is memories.

Connie fell asleep in my arms and I kept her there for the entire time she slept. I wasn't going to wake her up for anything. She had a very exhausting last couple of days. Sleep is what she needed. I watched her sleep and saw just how precious she was. I couldn't help but wonder if she were an angel, sent to watch over me. "Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes...." she whispered. This made me wonder if she was really asleep or if I had made contact with her subconscious self. I kissed her once on the cheek before watching her sleep again.

When she woke up I greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She moaned as she stretched her arms. "Like I was safe in your arms," she giggled. She broke to yawn then snuggled into my chest. "I had this dream that you asked me to marry you," she whispered. My eyes opened up wide.

"I was so happy, of course I accepted but it was a beautiful feeling," she sighed. I didn't know if I should ask again now, or wait until a more stable time. I've got an idea.

"Connie, I have a very important question to ask you." Her eyes grew as wide as mine were. "Yes?" she stammered.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me now or after this?" Her face became scrunched up and she punched me in the chest. "Did you actually ask me that?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Do I want you to ask me now or after this? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She got up and threw her clothes on. I watched helplessly trying to figure out what I did. "Connie, I only asked it because I thought you might want to have a choice in the matter," I muttered. "Oh thank you baby," she said sarcastically.

I dropped to my knees, "Connie that wasn't a dream last night." She turned to look at me. I looked up into her hazel eyes while she tried to understand what I told her. The eyes started to well as she fell to the ground then, on her knees, walked to me. "Ray," she cried, "I'm so sorry, I love you honey." She started crying harder while kissing me. I tasted her tears that were all over her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you say?" Her crying made her answer slightly incomprehensible. She sniffled than ran her finger underneath it to stop it from flowing. "I gave you my answer last night," she said. I mouthed thank you before helping her back to her feet. I dried her eyes the best I could before letting her leave my room. I quickly got dressed. I turned to the mirror saw the sun peaking on the horizon. "Oh my God," I whispered. I pulled the blinds shut I hoped my parents closed the others. I opened my door and rushed to the railing of the stairs to peak around to see if they closed the curtains and blinds; the place was almost pitch black.

"Why are all the curtains closed here? Can't we let some sunlight in," Mr. Cornell asked. I shot off and grabbed his hand before he could pull the curtains up. "Mr. Cornell it would be much better if you did not do that." I let go of his wrist and sighed relieved.

"Although we don't die in sunlight, we change into something terrible looking so I'd rather not let you open those curtains and see firsthand," I reassured them. He nodded as he backed away from the curtains. I sucked in one deep breath and let it out in a soothing way to calm myself; that freaked me out. I really, really, _really_ didn't want Connie to see me in the sun, ever. That was when I realized we had a problem. "How the hell are we going to get there without being seen?" My parents sighed. They were as tired of this as I was. My hands were, as usual, in my pocket.

"Why not just were masks?"

"That would be good for diverting attention," I said sarcastically. Although I was against it that was the best one we had at the moment. I groaned and shoved my hands through my hair. Me and my big freaking mouth. I only came up with the plan to save all those people.

"Where did the Günters go?"

"They said they were going to wait for us at the courthouse." Maybe they knew it was going to be sunny, oh well. I guess we'll have to cover up.

"I wish I could really understand what was going on," Mr. Cornell said. I agreed with him completely. I leaned up against the wall just thinking, nothing in particular just the usual: Connie, Lycanthropes, Dracula, and the people of the town. Then I remembered the nurse at the hospital who said she wasn't there. Why are all these hospital workers out to get me? Her, Barker (at one time), and the Lycanthrope; I'm almost afraid to take anyone to the hospital anymore. That bitch made me feel something I never want to feel again: alone.

"Mr. Cornell, we all wish we could understand what was going on, the whole worlds out to get us it seems; now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't have stayed," I murmured. "Maybe but it was my decision and I'm going to stick with you guys 'till the very end," he swore. He was willing to help us Vampires even though we're the ones who got his daughter into this. That's devotion; I can't remember the last time (or any time) that humans were going to fight with Vampires. I guess it's like that saying goes, "Live for nothing, or die for something." That was a very prominent theme this time, for everyone involved.

"When are we going to leave Ray?" I whipped out my phone and called Landon.

"Ray you better get down here, they're going to throw us out and with the sun out I don't want to reveal it to them that way!"

"Oh shit, okay tell them to wait and that the rest of us will be there momentarily," I commanded. "Mom, dad can you get the masks," I grumbled. I despised the hell out of this idea but due to an unfortunate change of events it turns out that we have to do this.

"Mr. Cornell could you drive the car?" He nodded excitedly and ran out to start the car. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I pulled on my jacket and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? If worst comes to worst we may have to show ourselves in the sunlight...." I muttered. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I'm going to stand by my fiancée through thick and thin," she said confidently. She had no idea what she was going to see and how it was going to affect her life. I could only guess what it would do to her prospect of me. She may regret accepting my proposal.

That's when I realized I asked her to marry me to please her; I wasn't completely sure about it. The only thing I can take solace in is that we'd be together for as long as her forever. And I can tell right now I'm not living past her. There is no way I could stand losing her and then continuing to live. That's too painful to think about. I do not have the strength to carry on without her, I know that and I've known that from the moment I saw her after I saved her.

My parents returned with the masks and when I put mine on I felt as if I had become someone completely different, not Ray the Vampire but Ray the human. I did not like the feeling; I couldn't comprehend the full affect it was giving off. I felt like this became a façade for me to quell my monstrous side. Even though I had for so long wanted to destroy myself for being a monster and now that I don't have it, I can't be me. I hate to say it but the monster side had become me despite my efforts to keep this whole town safe. Adalae was the home to horrible monsters and I'm tired of it.

"After this....I think we should leave this town," I murmured. They looked at me suddenly with disgruntled looks. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for this town?" I walked to the door and quickly got in the car. My parents filed in first and I went and sat in the back of the van, I didn't want to sit with them. I looked out the window as Mr. Cornell took off for the courthouse. I saw the streets where I had walked and seen the young kids grow up and met them at the school; it sometimes got terrible watching them grow up because I knew they were only a few short strokes from the grave.

I never really thought about it but this town doesn't need me to protect it, I'm the cause of the trouble in the first place. They want me and only me. One of these times I'm going to have to lead them away from here to finish them; by myself. It's selfish and idiotic but this little town has seen its share of horrors, I'm done being the cause.

In a way I'll be resolved if I do this, cause then I'll actually be doing my job. For the first time in months I've become my old self doubting anything and everything about myself. The only thing that's ever been good in my life is Connie, just look at the pain I've caused her; I'm most likely the main cause of pain in most people's lives. I may act like I'm whining about it but I don't really think I am because as it seems the more I say the closer to my resolve I am.

Everyone needs to find the resolve in their own heart (coldblooded or otherwise) life's not worth living if you don't. Connie is the point of my life but not my resolve; I have to accomplish that on my own. Maybe defeating the Lycanthropes will gain me resolve or maybe it won't, I don't know. I know for sure that Barkers resolve would be destroying Dracula.

Maybe if I defeated Barker that would give me resolve. Not now but after all this shit is over. Pointless worrying over beating him now, I need him. Barker has to be with the Günters.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was becoming an odd color of purple. "That can't be good...." I whispered. The last time the sky color changed Murdock came, this didn't happen with the other Lycanthropes. This isn't good at all; we were going to be in for a hell of a series of battles.

As we approached the courthouse I could sense that the others had the situation under control, I was never worried about them not being able to handle the situation. Barker, I think anyway, is very persuasive when he wants to be. Mr. Cornell turned the corner sharply but was halted by a group of police.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked almost timidly. "I'm sorry we can't allow you to go to the courthouse we have a serious issue and until it is resolved no one can enter," he replied.

"You don't understand, we're here to help them understand; we're with the people who are in there," Connie explained. That changed the look of the officer; I watched as he removed his glasses and looked at us. "Please proceed...." he muttered. Mr. Cornell hit the gas apprehensively and drove slowly all the way up until we parked it. "Dad its okay," her voice was soothing more than ever. He nodded to himself.

We all got out then proceeded to the courthouse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another officer demanded. "We're here to talk to the councilman and the rest of them about the evacuation of the town," I shouted back. The guns were dropped and they retreated up against the walls to let us pass. I didn't pay any attention to it since the last cop did basically the same thing.

"...You don't understand! Where's councilman Adelman he might be better suited to listening to our proposal!" Barker bellowed. The whole group turned to look at us, our friends had a look of relief the others had a look of disgust.

"Now who in the blazing hell are you?" A man said. The man was wearing a perfectly ironed suit of mostly blue, atop his head sat a cowboy's hat, and he talked with a heavy Texan accent. What is he doing in Oregon?!

"We're here on their account," I responded in an overly annoyed tone. He turned to a little jar and spat in it. He really is from Texas if he uses a spittoon. This was possibly the worst fit ever; send a man from the south to the top of the United States. Makes a hell of a lot of sense.

"What do you mean you're here on their account?" he asked, slightly disgusted. "How much have they told you?"

"Enough to know that y'all are cracked sons-a-bitches; now please get the hell out o' my courtroom!"He roared. I shook my head, irritably, and stepped forward to act as a mediator between Barker and the other man. "What the hell is with the masks?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just acting like a jackass?" I asked calmly. He started sputtering and spitting wildly trying to come up with something to say next. Although he was the only one talking, there were many others standing about watching us spout crap back and forth. He snorted, lividly, and then spit in his spittoon once again.

"I think you need to talk to Adelman...." he blatantly shouted. "But first explain the stupid masks." I looked at him from behind my mask and noticed how uneducated he really looked, for being a judge anyway.

"Well you should know if you actually listened to the fucking story," I retorted. That had been the first time I had said that in a long time. Being from the '40s I didn't like saying that all the time like most modern day people. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into his mouth he shot me a quick wink.

I didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean he believed me? Ah, who cares what this SOB thinks. I turned my head to see that the Günters had gone and stood with my family and surprisingly Barker had too.

"Is there any proof you can give to solidify this claim?" I turned to the curtains and was going to go open them when we were interrupted by another man who had just joined us. "What's going on?" The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and was abnormally tall.

"Ah, Adelman you would not believe this claim, it's so damned ridiculous that we should have 'em hung," he said to Adelman.

"Calm yourself Hackman, what seems to be the issue?"

"They came barging in this morning saying they had to have the town evacuated on the dumbest grounds I ev'r heard." Adelman still looked the same as he did when he came in. His eyebrows shot up then back down in a pushy way, "Well what is it?"

"They claim....they claim that the town is going to be attacked by things called 'Lycanthropes' and that they're Vampires," Hackman said speedily. Adelman's eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Can it really be....?" Adelman murmured. He walked over to us, his shoes making a clicking noise while he walked; he came specifically to me. He stuck his face down next to mine, flared his nostrils, and sucked in a scent. I stepped backwards when he sucked in because it caught me off guard.

"So it is true...." he whispered.

"What's your name lad?" His politeness also took me off guard. "Uh, um, Raymond," I stuttered. Did he really believe us? Behind my mask I tried to take in the full being of this Adelman, he looked trustworthy.

"So you're Vampires, eh?" He looked over at my parents and the others. "For all intents and purposes, yes we are." He pinched his nose closed for a moment and started looking around. I looked at him and couldn't help but wondering what it was he smelt.

"Not all though...." he muttered. I watched him examine all my friends and family for something that he smelt. He couldn't be smelling what I think he's smelling could he?

"What's the problem Mr. Adelman?" Connie asked. He sucked in one more smell, "One of you is out of the ordinary?"

"Just one?" the judge grumbled. I ignored the snarky remark and focused on Adelman searching them. "....You the young girl please come here for a minute," he said referring to Connie. He motioned her over and she obeyed. He stuck his hand under her chin then sniffed her quickly.

"It is you," he whispered. Connie looked very concerned when he said that; he did smell it. "You're not who you say you are." I walked up to him pointing. A smile broke across his face, "Right you are lad." The judge pushed his hat up because this piqued his interest.

"Who are you then?" he asked stupidly. The judge took several steps forward but didn't want to stand too close to me. I could smell the freight emanating from him. This made me happy, he was afraid of me and possibly what Adelman was.

"So Adelman, it looks like you have a keen sense for the _others_. Don't you?" The smile still hadn't left his face, for whatever reason he was excited about this, it made me uneasy. He brought his hands together and started clapping. "You're absolutely right Ray," he laughed.

"So she is?" I nodded. His smile grew ten times larger, "I've been waiting for you Ray." I brought my hands up and took off my mask so I could meet his eyes. "Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the one, who'll help me obliterate the darkness...." He murmured. I just stared at him, his eyes were tremendously strong. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who broke the rules; you've shattered all barriers that keep us the same. You fell in love with her and you're trying your hardest to evacuate the town so that they'll be safe," he explained. I hadn't thought of that. But more importantly who the hell was he?

"So 'Adelman' who are you really?" The smile remained adamant on his face. His eyes changed to a shade of violet, "I'm the one, who'll have to sacrifice my life to stop the darkness, and people know me by many names,"—he started to pace back and forth—"you probably know me because of who my brother is." I knew right then who he was. "My name is Claudio, the righteous, the brightest star in our world, and you are the one I need to help beat my brother." I started smiling, enough to match his wonderfully bright smile. "I knew I would meet you eventually, I had wished a long time ago so that I could've banished him to the deepest level of hell and spared so many lives.

"You see I can't fight him alone, our power is so completely even that we could fight for an eternity and neither of us would win, which is why I've been searching for the rebel who would take on our entire world just to find peace; I found you, and you are the one I can smell it." I didn't know how to respond to all that, but with Claudio on our side the Lycanthropes and even Dracula himself couldn't stop us.

"Hold on, you said you had to _sacrifice_ yourself; what do you mean? You're going to die to stop Dracula?! How's that going to help?" Barker yelled rushing to Claudio.

"We're too even I told you, when I sacrifice myself Ray will have to finish him off because along with my life I'll be taking his immortality," he said so nonchalantly it was like he had done it before.

"Well, no need to act like you've done this before," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and just looked at me. His violet eyes were almost deadly. I would not like to be in his sight if he were angry.

"You're a Werewolf correct my dear girl?" She hesitated for a second then nodded. He bent over and hugged Connie; timidly she hugged him back. "I want to thank you too dear heart, without the two of you this wouldn't be possible." He took both our hands and shook them ecstatic. Claudio wasn't exactly what I thought he would be; if this brother was like the epitome of good than Dracula had to be the epitome of evil.

"Glad to be of help," I chuckled; I put my arm around Connie's neck. Connie, in turn, rested her head upon my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other despite the laws; I wish you both the best of luck in your lives," Claudio said. He placed his arms around us and pulled us into a hug.

"Well all you come over here too, we have much to discuss," he referred to the others. The judge and the rest of the lawyers and whatnot came over too.

"What are you doing here Patsy?" Judge Patsy was his name, I'd change it.

"I thought you could use our help," he chuckled trying to act as if he belonged. "Oh now you want to help," I said mockingly. Our eyes met for a brief but livid moment. Judge Patsy snorted but stayed where he was. I shook my head; unwilling to believe that this ass was now going to help us only cause Adelman was. Claudio pulled a map out of his jacket pocket. "Did you know we were going to be here?" Connie queried. He nodded, "I knew, yes, but I did not expect you to be so young,"—he laughed—"but that's not a bad thing either."

"Thanks, hope we won't be too much of a burden," I said jokingly. He patted my back before turning back to the map.

"Okay so what's with the map?" Barker questioned. He started to put pins into the map to represent us I figured. "This is where we'll have certain groups because this is most likely where they will enter from," he elaborated. "However we're going to need the entire police department, or we're screwed." Judge Patsy stood up and walked to his fellow court members.

"Why are you calling yourself Adelman?" Landon asked. "It was my last when I was a human and since I was having so much trouble finding you I thought I'd just stay in one place and you'd eventually find me," he replied to us. "Us? I thought you were just waiting for them?"

"Well I was but for some reason I expected more than just the two." Patsy walked back up to us, "I'm sorry we can't help."

"What?! That's bullshit! What happens when they come and destroy the town?" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ray....put him down," Claudio said softly. I reluctantly placed him back on his feet. "Patsy."

"Judge Patsy to you," he corrected arrogantly.

"Judge Patsy, my apologies, but we need the full cooperation of the town if they want to live and the same goes for you; if we don't stop them here, we're all going to die," he said persuasively. Judge Patsy crossed his arms and looked at us, unyielding. "Why should I, when the one they want is right here?"

"They'd kill us either way," Claudio confessed. Judge Patsy unfolded his arms then glared at him, "You're bluffing." Claudio shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out, isn't there? However when I'm right....you'll be dead."

He sucked in breaths through his teeth. His glare was much stronger than ever now, "Fine. Stop them however you want I'll let the town know we have to evacuate." He stormed out with his arms crossed. Claudio shook his head, I would have asked but I didn't think he'd answer.

"Are we going to be in a group or are a different one of us going to take a group of police?" Claudio nodded. "It would be the smartest thing to do," he remarked. I agreed with him partly. Judge Patsy came busting back through the door and walked straight to me.

"Yes?"

"I want absolute proof that you are what you say you are," he bellowed. He spit all over me, it smelt horribly of chew. I quickly wiped the spit off and glared at him.

"There was a reason you wore masks in here what is the reason?" I growled and hissed at him. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then threw it off. "Ray, don't; there are other ways," Claudio whined.

"No, he wants it he's got it; open the blinds!" I hissed at the others. I didn't mean to but I was so pissed at Judge Patsy. Landon growled back at me as he pulled the blinds open. The light flashed on me and in a second I changed; changed into the horrible monster that was my true self. I touched my arms as Judge Patsy stared at the horribly splotchy skin that had become me. I glared at him with my horrible blood shot eyes. I could feel the terror that he was feeling and could feel his soul shiver as I stared at him, truly and complete.

"This is what you wanted right?" I asked aggravated; I lifted my arms up and walked in a circle showing it off. "I'm not bad Judge but the Lycanthropes aren't me; so you have a decision trust me, this horrible creature, or choose the believed saviors.

"What do you say?" I looked at Connie; she covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was going to cry. I looked down at myself; I knew this would happen if she saw me for what I truly was: a freaking monster who, if given the chance, will destroy everyone. I knew this was true because I've been tempted before. I figured it out; I don't want to save anyone! I just don't want the others seeing me killing innocents. "Put your damn shirt back on," Claudio muttered.

"Okay, okay you're telling the truth I'll g-get right on it," he kept gasping for breath because he was so startled. I put my shirt on slowly seeing Connie's scared face in my mind as the shirt pushed past my nose and over my body.

Judge Patsy ran out the door sniveling and whimpering. I smiled devilishly seeing him in pain gave me enviable pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Landon screeched pulling the blinds shut. I took a quick peek at my hands, blotchiness gone.

"Seeing him in pain," I muttered unsure how to continue the sentence, "I don't know it's what he wanted!" I retorted. Landon walked up to me then punched me in the face. "You're stupid stunts are going to get us killed," Landon shouted grabbing my shoulders. I knocked his arms away then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close in. "Who are you to tell me what will get us killed?" I put him back on the ground and threw my arms around him. He stood their shocked by my sudden change of mood. I sniffled into his sweater, "My best friend...." I whispered. "Sorry about that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Don't apologize to me,"—he hinted to Connie behind him—"there is someone else who is more hurt by this." I nodded and walked around him; Mr. Cornell was holding her in his arms (she had fallen to the floor). I clenched my eyes tightly as I walked to her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered approaching them ever more.

"Excuse me Mr. Cornell, uh, could I maybe, hold her?" I said in broken phrases. How could I hurt her, the most important person in my life like that? It was almost inconceivable as well as improbable. If you could find a bigger jerk then by all means introduce us. Mr. Cornell stood up and held Connie in his arms then gently passed her into mine.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for what you saw; I never intended for you to see that, ever. I know I'm a monster and when that side is shown I know it even more," I whispered tenderly into her porcelain ear. "Why do you think I was so nervous about....uh, you know because I didn't want you spending your mortal life with _something_ like me."

"Ray shut up," she said soft as satin, "I love you for you not what you could be; I've seen the real you, you're sweet, caring, loving and the bravest person I know. Not many people would give their life for a supposed enemy," she reminded me that we were supposed to be enemies this upset me. I don't care what we're _supposed_ to be, the fact is we're in love and that's what we're meant to be. So I guess the Lycanthropes are ignorant as well as heartless. "Well I'm sorry for that too," I apologized to her.

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for," the velvet voice smacked me but I loved that it did. "Right sor—uh right let's get this over and done with," I smiled. Her smile illuminated my face and we walked back to Claudio.

"Alright Claudio this is it right, give us the plan."

Part 2:

Lycanthropes

Chapter 6: Raymond

"Then the groups will double up," Claudio reported to my question of what would happen if one of the teams falls. I could hear some of the others gulping in terror. I tried to remain as cool as possible to be a leg for the others to stay sane. "What if they prove too strong for us?" I tried best to mute Brandon's question. I know if we all want to live then it would prove best to avoid that question at all cost. Were Claudio to answer this question it would cast a shadow of terror and an overwhelming feel of defeat.

"He doesn't need to know that," I reported, shushing him.

"I want the least amount of people in my group so they don't slow me down," Barker demanded. He cocked his head to the side; it didn't look like Claudio understood what he meant by this. "He's showing off." Landon slugged him in the arm. Barker shot a glare in his direction. It was mere seconds after that the doors burst open, a very uneven air flow blew through. I could smell the Lycanthropes in the air, they were near.

"What in the hell is this all about?!" Chief Yuritz commanded an answer. Officer Forman was at his side trying to explain it to him. Looks like he was right in saying they wouldn't believe him. Judge Patsy was trying to keep up with them but Patsy was bigger than the others. He waddled his way to the others, they stopped suddenly and he bounced into them. Chief Yuritz turned and smacked Judge Patsy.

"Stop it!" Claudio's strong voice reverberated and shook the walls of the courtroom. He stepped away from us to meet with Chief Yuritz; Foreman looked at me warily while nodding his head reverently. In response I nodded just as respectfully.

"You can't expect me to buy this shit, do you?!" Chief Yuritz' voice was exceptionally strong as well but compared to the fact Claudio's voice shook the place he seemed meek as a mouse. I think that his voice startled Yuritz he started to slink when Claudio spoke. "It's up to you, take a chance and you might, _just might_, live." Chief Yuritz produced what appeared to be a Q-tip and jammed it in his ear. He swabbed for a few seconds before flipping it and continuing in the other ear. After that he stuck it in Claudio's front pocket on his shirt. My jaw dropped, I would've checked the others but I was way too preoccupied with what I had just seen.

"We're not doing this," he said. With a quick spin he waltzed toward the doors.

"Sorry Ray, I tried. We all did," Forman apologized following Chief Yuritz. Claudio stood completely still except for his left hand reaching up and pulling the Q-tip out of his pocket.

I was the first to react.

"Are you just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" I probed. Claudio turned to me with a smile, "He'll join us."

"What? How do you know?" He said nothing. All he did was smile. This perturbed me to an unhealthy level. I looked at the ground for a moment when I looked back up the doors were being opened again. How did he know?!

Accompanying Chief Yuritz were two men in black robes. The men were much taller than the chief and much larger in body size. The robes, from the look, should not have fit them at all. "Claudio...?" Connie whimpered. I stepped forward to stand next to Claudio. If this was something bad I was going to keep her safe with my life.

"Well hello again, Mr. Yuritz. What can I do for you?" Chief Yuritz growled but was quickly silenced when one of the men squeezed his arm. Chief Yuritz fell to the ground clenching his arm and whining in pain. One of the men strode forward, he strode very carefully. He knew what we were and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Claudio, my old friend, how are you?" He pulled his hood back and underneath it was a large furry head. Yet again my jaw dropped. A WEREWOLF? WHAT IS HE THINKING?

"Claudio now would be a good time to explain..." I muttered. He nodded once but with great force.

"This is my old friend, Mortimer, he and his friend, Frobel, have been helping me for many years. You see they are not Werewolves they are Chupacabras, a mythological beast from Mexico.

"Chupacabras, by nature, have more strength than a Vampire and Werewolf combined but with that comes a price they have no room in either of the worlds which is why for the most part are extinct because they don't feed on humans like Vampires and Werewolves they feed off the blood of goats.

"You might think that would lead to our extinction first but since the humans know that they actually exist, they hunt them because Chupacabras _are not_ immortal such as we are. Strength doesn't account for anything if others have the ability to kill you." Claudio patted Mortimer on the shoulder then pulled Chief Yuritz to his feet.

"Have you reconsidered?" When he said this he had no tone of anger, revenge or smugness. To me it sounded like he sincerely asked. Or maybe he's just got that persuasive of a tone. I never want to be on the wrong side of him.

"I'll.... help, on one condition that I' m not on your team," he offered. Claudio let go of his arm and nodded. "Done, you may be with Ray's team if you so wish." I didn't like that idea at all; I was not a fan of the chief.

"Yes please join my team," I said, sarcastically. Connie smacked my arm. "Behave," she whispered. I scratched my chin and tried to act like I was thinking so that maybe he'd choose one of the others. Chief Yuritz was looking at the furry face of his captor and could only be thinking of, what I think anyway, attacking him.

"Mortimer? If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He turned, first, to Claudio, who just smiled, and then he turned his attention to me. Walking to me I couldn't help but notice they walked exactly like a Werewolf.

"I'm here to lend my hand; you think you're the only one who wants to dispense with the Lycanthropes? They've destroyed more of us than the humans and Vampires together. I want to taste the blood of a Lycanthrope before I die, which will probably be this day," he explained. I had no idea that they've been hunting Chupacabras.

"Why do they hunt you?" He gave a slight twinge of pain as if he had been punched in the stomach. He swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. "They hunt us for our blood; in our blood is a serum of sorts which if given to Werewolves will give them immortality but only for a certain amount of time and if you drink it you'll die, certainly." That was a very steep price to pay, live forever to be killed by it. "That's disgusting," Connie remarked. I took her hand in mine.

"So you're the ones?" Connie wrapped herself against my arm then I kissed her on the head.

"That's right."

"I'm so glad I lived long enough to see the fall of the Lycanthropes, thank you." He pulled the two of us in for a nearly bone breaking hug.

"Okay guys it's time to evacuate the town; we'll also have to get as much silver as possible. Chief Yuritz have your men rally up the silver. We'll help with the evacuation; Mortimer, Frobel stay here with the others."Connie and I followed Claudio out the door. Over the speakers that were lined on several buildings around town Mayor Bausch was announcing the evacuation. "Please good people of Adalae, we have to have an emergency evacuation! Pack up and leave the town as soon as possible! You must leave town by five p.m. this afternoon or be forcibly removed by our officers! Repeat leave by five p.m. or be forcibly removed by the police. That is all." A sudden wave of fault washed over me. I knew it was entirely my fault but I haven't felt it for real until this very moment. We have to destroy the Lycanthropes for them.

"What have I done to this poor town, really?" I murmured. Connie clenched my hand in my hand. "It's not your fault, Claudio knew this would happen and that's why he's here to help."

"She's absolutely right Ray, you have to believe in yourself and the others around you or you're doomed. Doomed," he repeated. Surprisingly that kept echoing in my head. _Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed_. There was no way I was going to escape fate; Connie and Claudio were going to make sure of that.

"You gotta remain vigilant; Lycanthropes are big and bulking, however they can be extremely sneaky when dealing with Law Breakers." Claudio spoke confidently but didn't appear to be aware he was speaking to us. He was looking off in the distance, I wasn't sure but I thought he was tracking them. Claudio really remained vigilant even during this stressful time; how he did it I'll never understand. Swiftly he turned his gaze to us.

"I don't know if we'll have till five p.m. I can smell their approach." Despite the severity of the situation he was smiling excitedly and looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" Claudio asked but his gaze was yet again averted to the horizon.

"How can you stay so calm and yet be so excited? How is that possible were on the verge of land war?" He stifled his laugh.

"Quite easy, I know they don't stand a chance against us we have the upper hand," he explained. I had no idea what he meant, if they were sneaky how could we have the upper hand? "How? If they have the ability to sneak past our radar?" He started laughing again. "Ye of little faith,"—he pulled me in close to him—"they can't smell Chupacabras, they're here to conceal our smells." I was completely shocked by this. How did they feed on them if they couldn't find them? "But how—," he cut me off, "Easy my little friend goat's blood isn't something they can smell, why do you think they feed on goats?"

"That made a lot more sense. However, not what I was going to ask, how do the Werewolves find them if they can't smell them?" Claudio looked at me oddly for a moment as if to suggest he was confused. He leaned up against the railing of the staircase on which we waited.

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know, they're going extinct soon anyway. All we can do is keep these two alive as long as possible," he replied. I nodded suspiciously before putting my head on Connie's head. "You ready for this?" I asked. Connie giggled, "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"And I you, honey." It was then we started to see people leaving town, they drove by and gave us unrepeatable looks of distain. I don't think they'll ever understand what we were doing for them. Every so often another car would cruise by and give us dirty looks or yell something out the window at us and give us the finger. I paid no mind to this.

"Guys I have to do some tracking I'll be back." Claudio ran off. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbling and growling.

"I haven't eaten in a while," I said blandly. All the madness swept me up even though it's only been three or so days since I found this out. I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Connie could you go wait with the others, I have to get something to, uh, ya know." I kissed her softly and watched her go back into the courtroom building.

I hopped off in the same direction that Claudio went; it was the quickest way to the forest. As I roof hopped I watched full families cram into a car with suitcases and bags of what I could tell was food. Honestly, I think even if it hadn't been me who brought them here they would've come here anyway it's far too peaceful to remain peaceful.

The cars pulled out of the drive-way slowly before taking off stupidly fast. I don't know if they were afraid or just stupid but I kept on my path-way to the forest. I can tell these battles are going to be lengthy and are going to end badly. I just have this bad feeling someone I care about is going to get hurt. No! I can't think like that, if I do then we're doomed.

_Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,_ _doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed! _

That rang in my head again giving me a violent headache. It felt as if they were trying to get out of my head. The words pounded on the sides of my skull and I could feel them slipping out right into the very core of my being, my heart. I was fighting a battle within myself. No way I was going to lose this battle.

Not within my own damn self. The only thing I can think of to use to defeat it is my love. My love for Connie was what was going to get me to defeat this doubt and the Lycanthropes. This made me smile a huge smile and I was finally able to hunt.

Chapter 7: Claudio

I stood on the roof looking out over the sides, smelling, watching, tracking; just waiting for one sign of a mistake by those Lycanthropes. I knew that Krator was the one who would make the mistake. He's so bloodthirsty that it's almost perplexing. That is, however, unless Glàdius intervenes. Glàdius is way too smart for his own good, I don't know if that'll put a damper on our plan.

It definitely won't if Krator makes a first move, that's what I need, take out Krator then the whole thing will get easier. He's brains are in his muscles; definitely makes perfect sense seeing how his brother is a maniacal genius.

This whole thing is dependent on him making his first move and Ray being able to control himself. If these two things to do not come to fruition then the whole plan and all of us are going to end up wolf shit.

"Claudio?" he called my name. I replied with a muted yes. "What are you doing?" "I'm tracking and I need perfect silence from you if you're going to stay here," I informed him. I covered his mouth with my hand momentarily; I closed my eyes and smelled the breeze for any approaching danger.

I had a certain relationship with the world that allowed me to use it to my advantage. Many years ago when that hippy stuff was going around I found myself wrapped up in it; I was all for saving the earth and whatnot. I met with a Tai Chi master and he helped me become one with the world. I use this power at any possible time so I can sense for danger.

"Claudio?" he called my name. His voice however was muffled; I had kept my hand on too long. "My apologies."

"Are they near?" he asked. I shook my head cautiously. I didn't want to let on that I had no idea whatsoever where they were. Like I said I have to wait for Krator to make the first move. He can't resist, he has to take the bait. "Come on little fishy, take the bait," I muttered. I turned my back on him and inhaled deeply, feeling the hearth of the wind's pains. The wind had a tremendous weight on its shoulders; a monster is the only way to put it.

"I know you're out there Krator, show yourself," I muttered into the wind. The wind took my words and cradled them in its metaphysical arms to whoever was disturbing its purpose.

"Who're you talking to?" he whispered. His hand lay lightly on my shoulder. It was only there for a moment but the warmth stayed. "Ray, you most definitely are not like the others," I said to him. "I know I'm stronger.... I think."

"You mustn't _think_ you must know that's the way to keep in control of your mind. You know as well as I do that our world brings insanity for those who aren't willing to abuse their powers," I told him. "You have the warmth of a heart; you truly are the one to help me. I could think of no one better suited to help me snuff out the evil in the world." He smiled at me; I could feel his heartbeat resonate from him. His strength really did come from the love in his heart; this was something I've never witnessed in my several centuries here on earth. "Heart.... the ultimate weapon," I said to him.

"There are some who're going to perceive this as a weakness and they'll do everything in their arsenal to exploit this so called 'weakness', you can't let them in any way witness you slipping if—no more like when they try and exploit it." He looked at me strangely it was a combination of anxiety and understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" He scratched his head. He nodded than waved his hand to dismiss it, "Connie...."

"Correct. Sorry," I remarked. We sat in silence while I searched for Krator's scent. I even stood up to try and get a more powerful scent and yet I didn't smell any Lycanthropes. I fell down on my butt next to Ray. He sighed anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing," I informed. He sighed again. "I don't know why he hasn't made a move yet."

"Maybe he has but you can't smell it," he thought. I shook my head vehemently and hit my leg.

"I can smell them no matter what; they can't disappear from my line of radar," I replied to him. Although I was on the verge of giving up I did not; there was no way they were going to sneak in here without my knowing. I looked at my watch, 4:30 p.m. it read, I looked over the edge and was surprised that everyone still hadn't left.

"They just aren't getting the severity of the situation, are they?"

"Probably not Claudio, but you have to understand that these people have never gone through something like this. They probably think it's a drill; they would never understand that what's going on is a war between, what they think are fictional creatures." The truth is I did understand that, I've gone through it. I didn't feel like telling him at the moment though. There may be a time when I tell him of my past, however, now did not seem the appropriate time.

"I understand Ray."

"They're going to understand soon enough though," I remarked. He nodded in agreement this time.

"When do you think we'll be able to search for Dracula?" Ray had his arms locked around his legs as he sat up against the wall of the building.

"I'm not sure but it'll probably be after this; we can't waste much more time when he could be so close," I replied. He didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer. "Don't you know where he is?" I turned away quickly then shook my head. I shook very slowly; I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that.

"How can you not know where he is?" I stood up slowly grabbing grating around the power box on top of the roof.

I turned my neck so I could look him straight in the eyes, "We were never supposed to meet.... Drac and I, we were never supposed to exist in the first place let alone meet. Our meeting changed the entire fate of the future; we're not _real brothers_, per se, but we were both used in the experimental drug test for a drug that was supposed to faze through a rare type of sickness, I forget now what it was even called.

"But it backfired giving us these unbelievable powers including a thirst for the human blood. We both figured that out when we busted out and on the way ended up leaving a blood trail. Lost in the tantalizing, lustful smell I fell to my knees and drank it all up. When I did so I found that it revitalized me but it didn't have the same affect on Drac, when he found it.... he changed into this great beast that could not be stopped by man. It revitalized him but also enhanced him by a hundred percent; the sight shocked everyone including me. I fled and hid out in the wilderness to avoid him and that horrible lust of human blood.

"That's when I started drinking animal blood so that I could be sustained but not end up the same horrible creature that my _'blood brother'_ was. That's also when I realized that the reason he had a different reaction was because he was cruel, malicious, and evil. After I regained enough strength to leave the woods I returned to the town, but it was demolished. He destroyed everything and _everyone_ in it,"—my voice cracked when I began seeing the images again—"I swore a blood oath, of sorts, that one day I would make him pay for his horrid crimes; many centuries after I went to a soothsayer in Greece and he foretold of a couple who would defy the laws and bring a centuries old evil to the light." I pointed at him.

"Wow.... that's very disturbing, I guess is how I would put it," he said. I turned away from him again to compose myself and obliterate the images in my mind. I closed my eyes to search the area and I felt as if I had something crossing the radar. I started cleansing my mind so that I could have perfect vision in my head. I saw in the nearby woods something moving at an inhuman speed.

I snapped out of it when Ray grabbed my shoulders. "Claudio what is—," I cut him short. "Run and tell the others to man their positions and read the message on the back of the map, go now!" He nodded then ran off at his impressive speed. I turned toward the woods and followed the smell of the approaching figure. I bounded building after building while the entire time keeping tabs on the smell of the undeniable Lycanthrope.

"I knew you would make the first move Krator!" I howled in between rooftops. When I reached the last roof before the woods entrance I took one last moment to sense where and how far away Krator was. I was surprised to find that he was headed straight for me. I hopped off the building then barreled into the forest to take on Krator. I felt the knife that was in the back of my pants. The handle felt as rough as ever as I prepared it for the battle. I would say the silver felt cool against my back but I forgot what cool felt like.

I came to a complete halt, as did Krator. I stared into the harrowing beast that stood several yards away from me. He roared then smashed his paws into two nearby trees.

"CLAUDIO!" He bellowed returning to four legs. His beady black eyes stared into my "soul", if you will, and honestly it was creepy.

"Krator," I responded. He roared again then pounded on his powerful furry chest. "Why are you in my way Claudio?" he barked. With my free hand I scratched my nose and smiled at him. I didn't respond in an attempt to make him angry. He began growling very low and his eyes slanted; he was getting ready to attack.

"I always thought of you as a nuisance but turns out you're a perpetual pest," he howled with laughter. I chuckled lightly with him. I felt compelled to indulge his outrageous ego.

"Even an Upir' Likhyi, like you, can appreciate the true comedy of an insult," he laughed. I indulged his ego by faking a smile.

"It'll be nice to have an opponent worthy of my skills," he said gruffly. He bent close to the ground readying to pounce. "Too bad that you're not going to live to talk about it," I replied. I, too, lowered myself closer to the ground in order to offset his attack. I took my hand off the blade and brought it up ready to grab him.

He jumped. I prepared myself for him hitting me. When it came to it he smashed me into the ground; I pushed him up and threw him through the trees. He knocked over many trees; I rushed into the trees that he demolished and picked one up. I took it and smashed him into the ground. I smashed him several times.

I dropped it because it was breaking in two. I went to the large whole and grabbed a hold of his fur and pulled him up. I viewed his limp body. He perked up; grabbing me by the neck he began smashing me into everything he could find.

As soon as I could find an opening I grabbed his arm and took him to the ground. In a desperate attempt he shoved his claw deep inside my gut. I felt a gushing pain erupt from the spot. I put on hand on each side then snapped his wrist. He howled in enormous pain. I pulled the claw out of my stomach then brandished the blade before the creature.

"Goodbye Krator!" I yelled plunging the blade deep into his chest cavity. He stopped howling abruptly then fell limp. I grabbed hold of the blade and tried to rip it free from the enormous beast but it wouldn't come out. I growled then fell back onto the ground. I lied in the pile of leaves and branches that had been knocked off the trees. I placed my hand onto my stomach and found the puncture wounds. I hissed when I felt the wounds; it burned terribly bad. "This hasn't happened,"—I hesitated thinking—"ever." I ripped open my shirt to view the wound, it was atrocious. Red circular dots that were starting to bubble bluish ooze. I couldn't bear to think what this was but I didn't have time to worry. I turned back to Krator, he was starting to dissipate. All that was left of Krator was the imprint on the ground and the blood on the knife.

I picked it up, put it in the back of my pants then headed back into town. I rushed to the nearest drug store and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. I poured the alcohol onto the swab then lightly dabbed at the searing wound. For the first time in centuries I was feeling pain, oddly enough I liked it.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the burn bubble and blister with my wounds. As soon as I cleaned my wounds I rushed out to take my spot with my men and prepare for the onslaught of Lycanthropes.

When I got there Mortimer was awaiting my return with the men. His hood brought completely over his face and gloves on his hands. He was making completely sure no one saw him.

"Claudio, I assume you got wrapped up in something correct?" His voice was a comfort to hear. He had been a good friend for as long as I could remember despite the grim circumstances with which we met under. To sum it up, I went on a bloodlust and almost killed him but was able to knock me to my senses before killing him.

"I put the game into play," I replied. He chuckled, "Krator has been marked off." He brought his hand up and made check mark in the air.

Chapter 8: Connie

I remained vigilant with the men who were armed with special weapons that were hidden in the basement of the courtroom. Apparently, Claudio kept this stuff in the basement for this emergency as he told of in the note he left on the back of the map. My men and I waited near the courthouse for any Lycanthropes.

"When do you think they'll get here?" LT. James Harper asked. I shook my head as I leaned against the back steps of the courtroom. The men were getting antsy while the held their weapons at attention pretending to shoot at the Lycanthropes. While I leaned against the steps I wished desperately that I were with Ray. I thought about the kiss we shared before he took his men off to the forest entrance. Knowing Werewolves, due to being one, this may be their way in.

I soon started hearing gunfire and feared it was happening to Ray's team. I wanted so badly to go to him but I couldn't break formation. I heard howls coming from the dying Werewolves but I also heard screams coming from men. The men brought up their guns and started aiming stupidly all over.

"Calm down," I commanded. That was when three appeared before us and started attacking us. I changed and pounced on the closest. I started to smash his head into the ground but one grabbed me and tossed me into the officers. I tried my best to avoid them this however became a futile effort. I still landed on some even though I spared a few that left us shorthanded. They shot crazily at the bests bringing one down before having to reload.

I took this time to stop the others from killing them. I hit both of them and launched them into the same nearby building. From that building came blood curdling screams as people ran out. "They all didn't leave?!" I exclaimed.

I bounded into the building and tried to get everyone who was hurt out. I left them in the care of the others who had made it out alive and unhurt. The two jumped me together knocking me into the ground. They took turns pounding me into the ground.

I started to lose consciousness before I heard gunshots then felt the bodies topple onto me, dead. I shook myself awake then pushed the bodies off of me. I changed so I could catch my breath. My breathing was shallow and scattered as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled to the left as I stood up from the hole. When I hit the ground I saw a Werewolf being shot to hell by the men.

"Way to go Ray," I whispered. The officers helped me up to my feet then rushed me to another team so we could regroup and I could rest. They shot every so often when a Werewolf was in distance. I figured these ones were just the first wave the Lycanthropes are too smart to attack themselves first off.

They rounded the corner to Ray's team and I saw him shatter one of the wolves' heads in. It was a shocking sight but I was not completely conscious so it didn't bother me much as it would if I were completely coherent. Ray rushed to me picking me up in his arms. "Hey Ray," I said as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud). He shushed me and put his beautiful finger at my lips.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He kissed my head. "What happened to you; I wish I hadn't let you stay, this is too dangerous for my baby," he muttered. I knocked his hand away.

"I wanted to stay no matter what happened. I wasn't going to,"—I coughed violently—"let them force me out without a fight," I said. I heard him swallow harshly then clear his throat. "I know honey," he said. He brushed the hair out of my face and I stared into his loving eyes. He kissed my lips so tenderly that I longed for him to do it again.

"Connie you're hurt so I'm afraid I have to have you taken out of here," he moaned. I tried to get out of his arms and I tried to plead out against his plan. I had lost my ability to speak. So I did what I had to, I changed. It knocked him backwards but I caught him before he hit the ground. I put him back on his feet but as I turned to face the streets I started to wobble and I fell into a building.

"Connie stop being so damn difficult! You could get seriously hurt or—," before he could finish a Werewolf hit him and several others with its massive paw. Due to the size I figured it was a Lycanthrope.

He sniffed at me and let out a howl. "Betrayer," the voice shook the very concrete on which we stood. I brought my arms up but I wasn't able to keep them up my strength was slipping away.

He began stepping forward, claws out and ready to slit my throat. "Hey you big stupid Lycanthrope asshole, come take me! I'm the one you want, I'm the one who broke the rules!"

He turned slowly before jumping. In a sudden surge of energy I pounced with claws out on the Lycanthrope pulling him to the ground. He bashed me in the head with his elbow then threw me off of him. "You stupid bastard!" Ray yelled I looked up and saw him thrusting the knife into the Lycanthropes head. Afterwards he knocked it over and stabbed it in the heart.

"Connie, stay with me," he yelled coming to my aid. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. I relayed that information on Ray.

"I need to get you out of here." I shook my head. "Connie this is no longer negotiable, just look at the state you're in!" he yelled. He rubbed my furry cheek and kissed it. I couldn't retain form anymore so I changed and fell into his arms.

"I can't argue anymore Ray; I'm on the verge of losing complete consciousness so do what you need to, I can't take it." I rested my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.

I awoke awhile later in a room with a man I'd never seen before so I assumed it was one of the officers. "How long have I been asleep?" He shot to his feet and proceeded to salute me. I waved my hand. "No need," I told him.

"Uh, Miss Connie, you've been asleep for an hour," he stuttered. I rubbed my sore head which caused me to grit my teeth. I heard screams both of human and Werewolf and the bullets flying all over. I couldn't believe that I was stuck here while people I know are being torn apart or squashed. Not to mention in the town I was born in and grew up in.

I was beginning to wonder if meeting Ray was the best thing. My life has been filled with danger, violence and plagued with death since I met him. I love him so, so, so much but does this love have to come with such a high cost? Maybe it's true what they say you can't buy love. Cause this is much too much to do for love.

His love may be misplaced he shouldn't be with a Werewolf. It's destroying him being with me and I with him. This was not going to last, he had to know that. Or he was just deluding himself.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry," I whispered pulling the blanket off me. I got up but the officer stood in front of the door way. "I'm sorry Miss Connie I'm under direct orders not to let you leave," he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. I saw past that, "Look I need to go it's very important and if you don't I'll just break out myself. It really works in your favor if you just let me go."

He looked at the floor and nodded fast then stood aside. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could down the empty streets of Adalae. All the memories of my time with Ray came rushing back. I saw the dead bodies that littered the streets and the fact that all this was happening was testament to his love.

However, he can't live like this not with me. He's immortal he wasn't meant to be with a human or a Werewolf, ones that can die. I'm sorry but I can't let him waste his life away with a mortal, I love him too much to let him do that. I heard something coming up behind me I turned around apprehensively.

"Who're you?" I asked. I brought up my arms in a defensive stance. He smiled at me. "A friend...." he muttered. I stared at him and swore I had seen him before but wasn't sure where.

"Well what're you doing here? It's a warzone here!" I cautioned. He nodded; his cape blew in the wind as he did so. I dropped my stance and stared at him. I noticed a wolf pop out and head for him. He turned to it, "Go! Run!" I stood there shocked as he tore into the beast. I was going to stay and help but it appeared he had it handled.

I rushed to find Ray; this wasn't the ideal place to tell him but the way I see it it's now or never. The screams became prominent in my mind again. Everything in my world was crashing to the ground; the one man I've ever loved in my life is fighting a war for my life. As I ran I remembered the necklace my mother gave me and I tried to think of what she'd do.

Do I really have to ask? "Connie, if you have love don't let it slip away. I did once and I regretted it the rest of my life, loveless life will kill you, go be with that man you love so dearly."

"Thanks mom, that really helps," I chuckled. Yea, like now was an appropriate time to laugh. I considered telling him now but I didn't know if I could; I wasn't sure if he would take it well or just go off and let the Lycanthropes kill him. I couldn't live with that on my conscious. I'm so selfish for even thinking about it, could I really do such a thing? Doubts continually sprouted in my mind and it was beginning to bog me down. I wasn't going to tell him, I love him and I'll be damned if I think a little doubt was going to stand in my way. "I'm resolved," I yelled.

I found Ray's group and rejoined the fight.

Chapter 9: Raymond

I pushed one of the officers out of the way when a Werewolf jumped onto the spot which he had been standing in. It took all I had to kick it hard enough to shatter its leg. They fell to the ground writhing and whining in pain. I pulled out my knife and was about to stab it when Connie came back.

"Connie what the hell are you doing here?" She kept running until she was right in front of me when she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Her beautiful lips knocked my nerves out and I dropped my knife.

When she stopped she put her head against mine. "I love you Ray and I'm never going to leave you to fight alone," she said. I laughed fervently, "I know honey." I cradled her head against my chest. That's when I remembered the Werewolf but when I saw it, they had been killed. I sighed; the battles were getting way to bad. That however was the final battle of the day.

We regrouped in the courtroom.

"All those who have been injured please meet with Dr. Markowitz in the third room down the hall to the left," Claudio announced. A third of the people in the room left to go to the infirmary. I sat on a pew with Connie resting on my shoulder. I also next to my parents and the Günters sat in front of me. Mr. Cornell had gone to the infirmary. "Connie, maybe you should go see how you're father's doing," I said. She got up and left for the infirmary. I placed my hands in my face.

"This is getting bad guys, I mean like way too bad." They agreed with scattered "yes's". I cleared my throat, my voice was going hoarse. I looked at Landon and he looked battle hardened already the scars were prominent all over his face and arms.

"I'm sorry Landon." When he smiled at me I was completely shocked. "Thank you, I needed adventure in my life and you brought that," he said. Alicia smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted before hugging him. I relaxed on the pew and tried to calm my increasing heart pace and adrenaline rush. "Landon I saw you got hurt and I almost died, you're my best friend what the hell would I do without you," Alicia cried on his shoulder.

The touching moment that just occurred made me dream of our life after the war and hunting down Drac. I saw a little house, maybe in Adalae, _just maybe_, with Connie in a beautiful sundress. However I don't know how I'm supposed to make money I'm pretty sure if I work there for several years they'll realize something's wrong with me. Unless I tell the whole town what I am. I'd prefer the alternative to that with being not telling them.

Connie's making breakfast for the kids, kids I wonder if we'll have them, and getting ready to go to work or whatever she decides to do with her life. I would keep my parents close because no matter what hardships we face and what happens to our relationship I love them.

In a sudden rush of worry that I'd lose them I turned to them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I've acted for the last while just know it's not your fault you just got caught up in my worry. But I had right to worry but not right to take it out on you, so I'm sorry and I love you both very much." I pulled them both into hug me.

"We know son, it's alright we never blamed you for this it's like what Claudio said it would've happened sooner or later," mom reassured me. "Right, right." I fell back into the comfortable position on my pew.

I stood myself up even though I didn't want to; the Werewolves had made me sore, I walked up to the front of the courtroom and stood before Claudio. He was cleaning his sliver dagger. His smile I remembered how it had encouraged me to fight alongside the Chupacabras and even humans.

"Claudio, I owe you everything; you encouraged me to do things I never thought possible, including hunting down the horrible Dracula. Claudio thank you for staying and fighting with us, we couldn't fight this battle without you. What I'm saying is, you're the town's hero, you're the towns Patron Saint. Not me," I told him. He replaced the dagger in the back of his pants. His hand was on my shoulder before I knew what to do.

"You're the hero Ray, I'm only here for you, don't give up on yourself because you have the strength to save the entire world. I don't have that, I can't bring Drac down without you; basically you're the only one in the entire world who has what it takes to bring down an entire army and Drac." I smiled at him. Now wasn't the time for thank yous.

"I have to go meet with Glàdius, the leader of the Lycanthropes, he won't attack us on respite, no matter who he's chasing they're honorable creatures." I waited at the front of the courtroom debating whether or not I wanted to go.

"I'm going with you," I said racing down the pew laden room to meet him at the door. "If it so pleases you." We exited the room then exited the building. I started to wonder how he knew where he was then I remembered he could sense them, exact position and how many there were. That skill always made me feel inadequate but no time for inadequacies. No time for a lot of things. I guess it was just the fact that things were changing that made things harder to cope with. For some reason I was getting a distressing feeling that Connie and I were hitting a bumpy patch, I didn't like that. It's like I said making things harder to cope with. I'm probably just being paranoid but I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Claudio, is something bad going to happen if I go with you?" He avoided answering the question by pretending not to hear. I looked away and tried to deal with my paranoia. Ever since I learned Murdock was coming I felt like I was always being watched by an enemy or something.

The feeling kept me on edge but also made me slightly crazy with people, I would occasionally succumb to my paranoia and accidently snap at my friends or.... family. I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought a little more about my paranoid persona. I wasn't always paranoid I would have good days and bad days, but hey don't we all. I really shouldn't categorize myself with everyone else. I only think crazies are this paranoid but with being a wanted man that tends to make things much harder to realize. Or really comprehend I should say.

"Claudio I want an answer," I stopped him.

"There may be a good chance they might try something but that's only until I call a respite and then they won't make a move, they or I should say Glàdius is far too honorable to do that," he said. I would have thought he was too egotistical to do that. That got me wondering if all Lycanthropes stayed in wolf form all the time or if they retained their normal forms some times. I just had to wait and see; dammit that seems to be my strategy too often. I've got to start taking initiative for things and not just for my actions. If something bad may be on the brink of occurring I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it, I'm done standing and waiting.

I never thought that these things would change who I was, who I had the ability to be. Meeting Connie changed not only my life but the entire townspeople' lives as well. I think I've found my resolution in life, I've found the antidote for my monster. Hmm, my monster the inevitable part of me that shaped who I was on the inside for as long as I can remember.

I knew it wasn't going away I discovered that yesterday I suppose it was. My God, it's only been one day since all the fighting began, I just can't believe it. I checked my watch in the light of the moonlight, sure enough 1:30 a.m. it read. I wondered how long of a respite we'd be granted, a days? A couple hours? A couple days? I didn't know but I wasn't backing out now.

"You ready Ray, there is no turning back now, let's go."He pushed some brush and tree branches out of the way and we made our way through the forest. I noticed many trees had been torn out of place; the whole forest looked trashed. "Did they do this?" I mused angrily. I heard a branch break and I spun around wildly in a defensive position but found out it was Claudio.

"Dammit," I hissed. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth. I sneered at him then continued to follow him through the decimated forest. Howls and barking came from the center of the forest; I saw a flickering of light. It was a fire a rather large raging one. The flames flickered and danced in the night with the broken branches and twigs that had been torn or fallen off the ruined trees. I barred my teeth and balled my fists; the closer we got the tighter they got. My teeth began to grind exceedingly loud. Claudio had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them.

He grabbed my hand and placed it over my mouth. We walked carefully until we got to the bonfire so as not to bring their attention to us. That would have had terrible ramifications on us because they'd tear us limb from limb. Without us the team would fall in no time flat.

I couldn't figure out how they weren't sensing us, the way I figured it was we were still covered under the Chupacabras magic. I thanked God for having them helping us avoid detection, giving us the perfect element of surprise.

"_Glàdius! _I seek council with you!" Claudio yelled as we emerged from the forest. That's when the barking and howling began. They strayed from the fire as several changed into their wolf forms and wanted to avoid being scorched.

A man with a huge fur coat (how ironic!) stood up off his pure gold throne. Atop his head was a crown of pure gold which seemed to hold every type of jewel known to man. In his left hand he held a great scepter with what seemed to be a crystal ball looking object at the top of it.

Glàdius looked nothing like I thought he would, when he stood before us I noticed he looked French. I tried to figure out how he got the name Glàdius if he was French. He stuck out his right arm toward Claudio, who grabbed the forearm and the two shook heartily. I kept changing my view between Claudio and Glàdius as they exchanged pleasantries and good natured (if that's what you could call it) smiles.

"Who is your very young, strapping associate?" Glàdius asked. Claudio smacked my back pushing me forward so I was face to face with Glàdius.

"I'm Raymond Michaels, Lord Glàdius," I added the lord to tickle his ego. He extended his arm and I took it hesitantly. "So how do you know Claudio?"

"He's masquerading as one of the judges in my town," I said. Despite the angry undertone I said it all with a smile. He nudged me with his elbow so I stayed quiet. "Is it true Claudio?" He shrugged it off and Glàdius just dropped it; it seemed there was more than faux friendship between these two. I didn't know what but I could feel I wasn't sure if it was rivalry but I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it.

I eyed the wolves who had changed to their original forms. They stopped watching after that and returned to sitting around the massive fire.

"Come with me," he waved us along toward a large tent. Upon entering the tent I became speechless at the authenticity of the artifacts in the room. It seemed to be paved all in gold like most of his things. He had things that looked like they had been collected from all across the world.

"Travel much, Lord Glàdius?" He chuckled, taking place on the second throne I'd seen that he owned. I truly wasn't sure what I was supposed to think about all this, but I'd sure as hell like to know how he got all this in gold.

"I do indeed Mr. Michaels, now what is it that you've ventured here to tell me?" Claudio nodded and pulled out a note. The paper looked old and ragged with a black ribbon keeping it from unfolding. He pulled the ribbon and it unfolded; the note carried what I could only figure was Claudio's seal.

He cleared his throat before beginning to read, "Glàdius, under the NuKen treaty, in a time of war if a side has grown weary the opposing side is made to give a respite for up to six days, if you are to break that rule then the damned souls of every fallen enemy will come forth and devour every soul of the betraying side if they speak the enclosed line. You are bound by the rules and honor of the Lycanthrope nation as we are bound by the Vampire nation. I wish to call upon the NuKen treaty to call a respite of twelve hours, half a day to tend to my army. You can choose to disobey the treaty in that case I will be forced to kill you and the entire Lycanthrope nation; yours truly, King Claudio of Transylvania and Raymond Michaels, the chosen one." He looked up from the form with courage in his eyes.

Glàdius, however, had a look of pure hatred in his eyes for the both of us. I think with what Claudio said he figured out that I was the one who broke the rules that were written by forefathers of the Lycanthropes.

"Why should I be bound by a rule when he clearly isn't?!" He pounded his scepter on the ground. I didn't break eye contact with him, but he was starting to get a glint of power in his eyes, he was going to change if we didn't leave right now. Claudio rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Because if you don't I'll speak in the ancient language and send you all to hell," he retorted. Glàdius stood up, his cape slipping over one side, and pointed toward the exit. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not until you agree to honor the treaty," Claudio stated. He started growling which escalated to screaming, "Fine you back-stabbing bastard, I agree to the NuKen treaty and will give you a respite of twelve hours now,"—he smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath—"get the fuck out." Claudio tipped his head lightly then we left.

I was very anxious about leaving Glàdius' tent, just because he honored it I wasn't sure his men would. I don't trust any Werewolf other than Connie; speaking of which I need to talk to her when we get back.

The walk back was quiet but very, very tense. Not just between us and the wolves but me and Claudio. Where did he get off calling me the chosen one? I wasn't going to ask him, I don't care. But I think he did it to piss off Glàdius.

"You did that to piss him off," I said. Claudio stopped me. "If I didn't he wouldn't have taken the deal, Glàdius is a very complex person. He wouldn't believe me if I had just told him otherwise he probably would have had us attacked if I did. He's just like my brother, hot-headed and blood hungry," he replied. I didn't care why he did it, I just care that he did and it's out in the open so I'm going to be in big trouble. They'll know who to hunt. They'll know who Connie is now, too.

"You bastard, now they know who Connie is!" I hit him in the face.

"Who gave you permission to tell them who I was? Why couldn't you have done this without telling them who I was?!" I was going to hit him again but he caught me.

"How will they know?! Honestly how?"

"You don't think that once they knew who I was they could smell Werewolf on me?! If you think otherwise you're delusional!" I broke free of his grip.

"You're so dumb Raymond; if they could wouldn't you think they would have mentioned it when we came there?"

"They didn't smell me because you were with me! That's why you put your hand on my shoulder; you enveloped me in your smell, didn't you?!" He shook his head aggravated. In a flash of rage he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"You're the one who wanted to go! Don't you forget that you were the one thanking me just a couple hours ago! Don't you ever forget that and don't speak like that to me again!" I scoffed at that then spit.

"This isn't my fault, remember that Raymond," he said. I ignored him, I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to fight with him about it. I knew I wouldn't win and I think it was just yesterday I didn't want to be on the wrong side of him. We're on the same side for cripes sakes; I'm getting physical with the guy who saved our asses but I'm the one making an ass out of myself. I should apologize; I reached out for his shoulder but when I grabbed it he shook loose.

He turned back at me and snapped, "Ray, you need to get your thoughts together or you're going to get us all killed! Connie wouldn't want you like that anyway; if she wants you at all!" I stopped walking when he snapped. I didn't want to move, he was right. I looked at the sky then it started raining. The rain pelted my skin and bogged down my clothes. Despite this I didn't move, not that I would get sick anyway, I just didn't want to move.

Lightning and thunder followed the rain closely; the whole sky was dark but at the same time became illuminated by the lighting. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I was changed, the weather was exactly like this. Then I remembered what Barker said all that time ago, "_One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me_." That made me think did he really do that? I don't think I've asked him since he joined us.

Hell, what does it matter anyway, I can't kill him. I dropped down to one knee then eventually brought the other one down. I stared into the black sky covered with the lightning and rain. The thunder pounded into my very heart. My mind was locked up; I couldn't make my body move. My mind wasn't going to allow me to move, I'm destined to die in this very spot.

The horror of Connie leaving me flashed before my eyes, I saw her packing up her stuff and leaving with her father. Adalae wouldn't be Adalae without her; I don't want to live her if she leaves. I don't want to live at all without her; I can't go back to my ignorant existence, the perpetual nothing that was my life! I don't have anything, I'm nothing!

"I'm nobody; I'm nothing the world would miss! Nothing, without her I have no attachment to this hell I live in, constantly spitting in my face because I keep thinking I can make it! Guess what! I can't," I started pounding the ground. When I sat up on my knees I felt something warm on my face. I touched right under my eyes, it was wet. Not cold as the rain, it was warm. I was.... crying.

"God, please I don't ask much but I can't do this alone. I must ask you to lend me your strength, I so wish I could join you but since I'm cursed to eternal life then I'm not going to waste it alone please God, Lord Almighty, I seek help I can't live without Connie please don't let anyone take her away,"—I sniffled then stifled a cry—"she's my only reason for living." For the first time since I had been human I was crying. I had always thought that being a Vampire means you can't cry since I never did it but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I'm also supposed to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I can't be anything if Connie leaves me; actually I don't know why I'm letting something Claudio said in anger affect me.

But Claudio has always been right and always spoke the truth. "I don't want to trust him on this," I cried. My body became rigid and I balled my hands into fists. It took everything to cry one last tear and I swore that to be my tear for Connie. Damn it all, I guess this is what I deserve for being so horrible to everyone who ever tried to wriggle their way into my life but I rejected them.

"So this is karma?" I asked to myself.

"Ray what are you doing?!" Her voice reminiscent of an angel even though she yelled. I didn't move, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

"Ray, come on!" she yelled as she tried to pull me up. "Connie, it's useless. Claudio told me," I hung my head in sorrow.

"Told you what?" she said straining herself to pull me up.

"You're having doubts aren't you?"My town full of grief and sounded as if there were no hope. She fell to the ground with me. I looked over at her; my head was almost too heavy to turn.

"So it's true then?"

"How could he know?" she snapped. I scoffed, "Maybe the wind told him." She glared at me; she obviously didn't catch that I was serious about that.

"Ray you can't do this now; true I had doubts but only cause I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy after I die," she said. I shook my head slowly because it was still too heavy. "I didn't plan on living after you died." She kicked me in the leg. Her hair was had been pulled down by the torrential rain fall.

"You can't do that! I don't want you to do that," she said.

"I have nothing after you die; why live with nothing for all eternity if I could end it just that easily?" She crawled over to me and grabbed me by the face so we were eye to eye. "Because you're life is worth living, even without me! Have you forgotten? You're the Patron Saint of Adalae or wherever you, _we_ decide to live after this," she replied. She started to rub her hand on my face. The warmth indulged me that she was serious about that. But what about the doubt? How can we continue with that in the air?

"I.... can't with knowing that you doubted," I whined. She started to shiver. "Connie you have to get into a warm—," she pulled me in and kissed me crazily but it was so steamy with how warm she was despite the rain. I tried to figure out why she was shivering. Her lips destroyed my thoughts. It destroyed my fears. It destroyed the lock on my mind.

I pushed myself up as I did Connie came up with me. Our lips were almost permanently locked together as I pulled her into the closest building. It appeared to be a shop but I didn't care. I pulled her wet clothes off and cradled her against my body to warm her up, her body was freezing. I tried yet again to figure out how it became so steamy out in the rain.

She broke to catch her breath; as she panted she breathed into my mouth it tasted like a summer breeze, refreshing and magnificent. It was so sweet; I stared into her hazel eyes as she fell into my chest, she was asleep. I laughed hollowly to myself.

"Ray, it was a few minutes of doubt and I got over it quickly," she said in my chest. Her voice echoed through my being. I kissed her head and tasted the rain and her vanilla sugar shampoo.

"It's okay Connie, let's not worry about it now," I responded after a brief pause. Her breathing began to get shallow as her arms started to lose grip around my back. I felt her body slipping and I did my best to keep her up. Since she was all wet I couldn't keep the best hold of her.

I picked her up in my arms and bust out of the store and rushed out through the rain and thunder and lightning to make my way to the courthouse. I slammed through the doors and demanded someone take her to the infirmary.

"Is she hurt?"

"She was out in the cold and rain for who knows how long looking for me and talking with me so she probably has hypothermia or something along the lines of being too cold!" I barked. I stormed out trying not to yell at anyone else which was easy since no one in the entire room was talking to me. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to straighten myself out and make it so that my apology to Claudio was coherent.

"Uh, Claudio, uh, I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line," I muttered. I cursed under my breath before taking in yet another breath.

"Really? Because there is a girl in another room who decided to look for you who'd beg to differ," he retorted. That was when I broke.

I grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the judge's podium.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that; Claudio I'm sorry about that but you started it with what you said about her back there, it wouldn't have hit me so hard if you hadn't said that. You broke me! Claudio you destroyed my hopes how can I do anything with no hope? I have always fought for her; if she didn't love me then I'd have no reason to stand against the Lycanthropes.

"That's why I have a heart because I fight for the people I love. True strength comes from fighting for someone you love, truly love. But I guess you don't know anything about that since you haven't had a heart for centuries," I said. I let go of him, he didn't make a move like I had expected him to. His smile came across his face again. I just glared with pure loathing in my stare.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I whispered. He started to rub his face and sighed deeply. I had actually never seen a sigh so deep that it made someone's entire body fluctuate. He walked towards me then stretched his arms outward. I hopped backwards for fear he was going to attack me, he didn't he was giving me a hug. I glanced at his arms to see if they were flinching, I didn't know what to do exactly. I crept forward into his arms; he slowly wrapped them around me. I cautiously did the same.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I gazed at some of the people who were looking at us. I returned their gaudy looks with a glare that could scare the bugs off a dog. They all looked away.

Connie awoke a few hours before the respite ended however, I told her to stay here until she got her strength back. She didn't disagree.

It was time for the Lycanthropes to fall.

Chapter 10: Landon

I watched as Ray and Connie kissed each other before splitting with their teams. I glanced around to find Alicia, I found her when she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Landon, how you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose, nothing much has changed I still feel energized with the fights." She nodded then looked at her hands. I watched her hair fall in her face I wanted so bad to move the hair out of her beautiful face. Ever since I saved her and brought her into my family I have felt a great love for her, I've never really been in love. I guess I know how Ray feels but at least mine is not causing a huge war.

I was afraid to move her hair what if she doesn't love me like that, I have to take a chance. I carefully pulled her hair to the side then tucked it behind her ear. She gave me a half smile as her eyes gleamed in the light of the approaching sun. She had crystal jade eyes they were beautifully crafted by the hands of God.

"I should probably get to my group," she said. She turned her look to the ground again. In an act of impulse I hugged her, "Be careful." I said in a desperate effort to hide the fact I did that. "You too," she replied. As soon as she was outside I let out a sigh of relief that my plan actually worked. But I peeked back to see her, she was talking to some of the men.

"Dammit, why do I always screw these things up?" I muttered. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I looked to see dad.

"I know you love her," he said.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love her, I saw it in that hug," he remarked. I swallowed harshly and avoided replying. He patted me on the back, "Talk to her when this is all over."

I was still staring at her when she looked back, eye contact was unavoidable and we stared into the others eyes as we bridged the gap between us physically. I watched carefully as she mouthed something that could have only been, _I love you_. My lips curved into an enormous smile but I had to leave so with all my might I repeated the phrase.

Once with my men I found myself far too preoccupied to do anything, as they all walked around me and muttered how much they wanted this to end, I just stood there with my hands in my pockets and thought about Alicia. The twinkling of her beautiful jade eyes took over my brain and nothing was more important. So were at war I'm sure Ray is doing the same thing, thinking of only Connie.

My breaths became shallow and deep as I felt like she had a hold of my heart. What am I talking about she had my heart, fully and completely.

"They have to come out soon or I'm going to go crazy," one of them screamed. I could tell by the way that most of them were acting that they were only pretending to be anxious, they were scared shitless. I didn't know what to do for it though; I was never good at giving pep talks. That is definitely Ray's field.

"Guys, no need to worry we believe this will be the final wave. However, we think that it'll be the Lycanthropes which are much bigger and stronger," I said. They looked at me, some livid, crazy, sad, scared and asleep. I don't know why but one of them was asleep.

"Was that supposed to help us?!" one retorted. The men replied with angry yeah's which died down almost instantly with an overpowering roar that shook the very ground we stood on. Everyone stopped for a moment, Adalae became dead quiet we searched the area for any approaching Lycanthropes. We didn't see anything. That was our first mistake; they popped up all at once attacking mercilessly. I saw the horrible looks on the face of men who were being torn limb from limb.

I jumped up onto the Lycanthrope and wrapped my arms around its throat. I tugged back to close its windpipe. The sounds it released could only be described as a dying car, it sputtered loudly enough to make an effect. Then I snapped its neck. The colossal beast fell to the ground; I pulled out my dagger then stabbed it in its cold, black heart.

The screams filled the air. The blood ran wildly through the streets and dead bodies littered nearly every inch of the streets. I stomped in the heads of any Werewolves who got near me. I looked around me as the groups were being demolished they all came around me; I stood in the middle of the street doing battle with another Werewolf who tried to attack me. I smashed its head into a building then freed it from this world.

"Landon look out behind you!" Alicia shouted. I threw my elbow back and shattered its teeth. When it was regaining its stature I pounced on it taking it into the ground where I stabbed it with the dagger. I got out of the hole just as they all started to get there.

"I guess this is it, our last stand," Ray said.

"The Lycanthropes are falling in numbers," Claudio said, "They only have thirteen members and I've killed three, Landon here killed two, Ray you've killed two or so and Connie killed one I know. How about the rest of you?"

"I killed two and Brendon killed one," Kathy said. Claudio nodded, "Glàdius and probably his other right hand man, Harper, are the last ones left." I sighed as our circle got tighter.

"Each one that appears one person will take care of it, other than that do not break the circle Mort and Frobel's magic is wearing out; we have to finish this as quick as possible." I looked up and saw several wolves atop the building.

"Uh, guys, they're above us...." I whispered. I could feel as they all looked up, "Well shit, looks like the magic ended sooner than I had hoped." That was when one appeared on the building with Mortimer.

"Looks like your magic supply is run out," he bellowed. He took Mortimer in both of his hands then proceeded to pull him in half. Mortimer's screams were the most awful things any of us have ever heard or ever will hear. The blood hit the ground with a splash but it looked like a waterfall, his body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hold steady," Claudio shouted as several people were going to go check on Mortimer.

"You can try as much as you want you're not going to win this one Claudio!" He didn't say anything. The wolves started to jump down after that, Claudio was the first one to attack. Ray followed then dad and mom. I stood with Alicia in the circle as the battles grew shorter.

Glàdius jumped down and started squashing the dead bodies. Alicia hurried past me to go and take on Glàdius. I watched as she stood up against the hulking beast. She started pummeling in the chest with quick blows and dodging his large paws. She was really quick with attacks which is why if she had stayed bloodthirsty she'd probably be just like Dracula. I took quick looks around as everyone else was giving the final blows to the wolves.

Upon looking back at Alicia I witnessed Harper attacking her from behind. Glàdius brought his paw up and prepared to kill her, I shot off. As the last thing I saw I pushed Alicia out of the way.

Glàdius' claws pierced my body, the pain shot up and down my chest even though he got me in the back. I remained on his claw until he threw me off to the side. I smacked a wall then rolled on the ground. I saw my friends gather around me.

Ray grabbed my right hand. He started breathing shallowly as he examined my wound. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," I gasped. Mom covered my mouth and stopped me from speaking.

"Ray, please listen to me," he bent in close.

"Don't let love slip away ever, I have and I regret it now but I will never regret loving her," I whispered and looked at her. I smiled as she knelt down next to me on my left she cradled my face in her hands, her beautiful hands.

"No Landon," she cried. I shut my eyes as her tears fell onto my face.

"It's alright, I maybe leaving but I know that I can die peacefully knowing that you're still alive and that the Lycanthropes have fallen," I started chocking and sputtering up blood. I opened up my eyes as the others were all crying.

"Don't cry it's all going to be alright, fight on soldiers, and fight on— friends." I closed my eyes again and heard the cries of the others, Ray gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave just yet Landon, I have to give you something," Alicia said. She pulled my head up then kissed me. I opened my eyes, as it ended, to her quivering self. I used all my stored energy to lift my hand and wiped away her tear. They laid me back down on the ground.

"Don't ever give up your love," I said to Alicia.

"For me living with you was always an adventure; I wish I wouldn't have had to save you but I'll never regret it, I hope you don't either. I hope that you all don't regret being saved you wouldn't have been able to break _their_ grip on the world, you're all heroes. Ray, I wish you and Connie a lifetime of happiness. Mom, dad I'll always thank you for helping me live in this life for so long I couldn't have made it without you. Barker, Claudio I know you can stop Drac and bring absolute peace to the world. Alicia, I'll always love you, forever and eternity, meet me on the other side, okay?" I closed my eyes as they laid me down on the ground. I took one breath in and produced a smile.

I felt the tears pelt my skin one last time as the thunder crackled to a stop. The wind hit my face for the last time as I let it all slip away.

Goodbye Alicia, I love you.

Part 3:

The Funeral

Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

Landon's hand went limp within mine. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. Alicia did the same as I did, I nodded at her. She rushed off and started smashing her tiny fists into Glàdius' face. Claudio took care of Harper quickly leaving Glàdius to us.

I followed Alicia but I jumped onto his back restraining him. Alicia kept pounding her fists into his face. "Alicia! End it! Right now," I screamed into his ear. Glàdius roared while trying to break my grip on him but it didn't work. I had a perfect iron grip on him; his arms weren't going to do a damn thing to her. She produced the silver dagger and rammed it into his chest.

He howled crazily and gnashed his teeth still trying to fight back.

"That's for Landon you son-of-a-bitch," I whispered in his ear. I hopped off his back. He collapsed backwards slowly disappearing.

We all gathered around the leader of the Lycanthropes as our fears melted away. Their reign of terror in our world had been destroyed, thanks to us. We few Vampires who dared stand before their entirety and challenge what everyone thought was impossible. "It's over," but when I said it this time it wasn't as pleasing as when I said it after defeating Murdock. Last time I didn't lose my best friend. We looked at each other then returned to Landon's body. We took him back to the courthouse and placed him in the infirmary.

I sat in the courtroom alone, hidden away from everything. I held my face in my hands and cried solely to myself. I can't live like this; that bastard stole my best friend. I'm living with an eternal mission to lose everyone I care about.

Connie took a seat next to me. I didn't remove my face from my hands, I smelt her. I also smelt the wolf blood that hid in the air to find me and burn me again after they died.

Her head, situated on my shoulder, kept me from crying. My mind constituted the loss of Landon with the remembrance of every time I spent with him. The prospect of his death was still not completely within reach of my comprehension. I wasn't okay; I don't think I ever would be. It's not the same thing having your friends stolen by a human as it is a Werewolf. It's a much more hollowing feeling. He escaped our hell which is a good thing. But how could he be forced out of it by _them_?

I couldn't imagine how Kathy and Brendon are doing. I don't think I could talk to them right now; it's my damn fault that this happened. No one would admit it out loud but it was.

"How are you holding up?" Connie whispered. I felt calmer when her silky voice stole into my ears. She was wrapped in a blanket; she opened it, I cuddled up to her inside the blanket. I wasn't going to survive this without her or the others. Actually, I don't want to do anything anymore. I can't let Landon down; I can't give her up if I wanted to.

"Shh baby, its okay," her voice hushed as I started to cry. I tightened my eyes shut and kept my tears inside; my teeth gritted as I did this. I was fighting myself to not cry over Landon's death. I draped my right arm around Connie's back and kept the blanket over us with my left.

"Connie I don't know if I can take this any longer, my life seems to never be put in danger but everyone else's is," I whined.

"Honey Landon wouldn't want this; he died for all of his. His death will never be in vain," she said gently. She rubbed my face softly and brought my face up to meet hers.

She kissed my nose very carefully. I started to kiss her not too sensually but enough to know that I really loved her. I placed my hand on the back of her head as she embraced my face with her hands. Our lips meshed and broke as the kissing began to heat up. I lay back down on the pews in the court room. Connie was lying on top of me sucking on my tongue. Her tongue got into my mouth then played with my tongue.

"Now I know what Landon was talking about," I panted. She pulled the blanket over us as the kissing heated up again. I could feel her body heating up like crazy; I could feel few little droplets of sweat splash on my forehead.

"Your fevers breaking," I muttered. She was still sucking on my upper lip. She wiped her head off then laid it on my chest. She panted heavily trying to cool herself down; I pulled the blanket back so it wasn't covering our heads and maybe she could get cooler. I looked at her melancholic look; she gripped onto my shirt to stop from shivering.

"Ray, I shouldn't have thought those things about you. Landon's death truly has shown me that you can spend your whole life loving someone and not have them but true feelings always come out at the end and I want to be with you forever and eternity," she said the same thing Landon did; I wondered how she knew that. "Me too honey." Me too.

The night crept by as we laid there people would come in but always left shortly.

Claudio told us that he had called Mayor Bausch and that people would start returning as early as tomorrow. I told him I needed to talk to him tomorrow but I couldn't leave Connie alone and he agreed to meet with me. I had to get him to help me plan a funeral. It's good that he's a public official so planning it may not be as hard as it would be alone. I've got to talk to the mayor and ask him to make this a must attend event. I know none of them know him but dammit he gave his life for this town! I got to calm down or my head is going to split open.

I guess it doesn't really matter now. My life has turned into a nightmare now more than ever. True I can't dream or have nightmares but never had I thought that this would lead to his death.

In an instant I was back in Canada, afraid that some freaking Vampire would kill us for the way we were.

My parents and I had hidden in the caboose of a train that was taking some cargo up to Vancouver. I was on the verge of losing my mind over my lust for blood. That's when I first became acquainted with the monster that was me. He smiled and gnashed his teeth before digging his teeth into the body of a young girl. I pushed my head into my hands to make him go away.

"You know who I am," he whispered. His voice knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to breath; I held my throat as if I were choking. His eyes were bright yellow and I could feel them staring into my heart.

"Give into me," he proclaimed. I could smell the blood emanate from his mouth; the very smell drove me to insanity. I wanted to taste that sweet nectar of the human flower. My mind was overwhelmed by the monster and his devious plan to capture me. My heart, however, was not swayed; it knew that wasn't the way to be, he fought the monster. I had never felt such pain in body at one point I had thought the fighting would consume me. That was when I crashed through the door out of the caboose and rammed into the ground. My parents jumped out after me and we debated to go back to the train.

Since it wasn't too far off walking seemed to be the most appropriate idea.

The shock of seeing how many were in a coven in Vancouver we decided that it would be safest to stay on the outskirts. That was the first time I meet Landon. He sat outside an old cottage. He sat sipping something in an attempt to look as normal as possible but the cringe of the sip was plain enough for us to notice. But at the time I was not aware of the repercussions drinking would have on us. Although it has no physical effect it does affect our powers. Pretending to be them for too long and enduring the meals of the living can cause our powers to be belated, point in case our speed.

"Hey what are you looking at?" he snapped from his porch. I just stared at him while his face morphed from the cringe to a look of surprise. With the morphing came a rage that caused him to attack me. I didn't want to but I took him down, I was always stronger and faster than most Vampires.

"Let go you.... you...." he stopped suddenly when he noticed someone standing over me. "Well, finish him off," the voice insisted. I stood up, pulling Landon with me, and looked at the man who I stood face to face with. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in close to his face.

"Finish him off," he repeated. I knocked his arm off me. His glasses fell off when the hit that reverberated through his body. Upon standing upright again, I saw into his blood red eyes. His eyes that would haunt me for years and years only to be destroyed by me. "Get out of here Murdock, you're not welcome here!" He shouted.

That name echoed in my mind, much like that of my monster. He glared at us before picking his glasses up and leaving. Landon scoffed before returning to his porch. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. I was at a loss for words when he asked. I was caught up on the terror those eyes brought me and the name which nearly brought me to my knees.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live, me and my family; we can't live with the others," I reported. He scoffed again but this time it sounded like he was less annoyed. "How long?" he asked quietly. I racked my brain in an attempt to understand his question. I was so preoccupied with everything I couldn't think.

"How long!" he exclaimed.

"Three," I whimpered. He shook his head when two older people came out. "Landon? Who's this?" The male smile caught me off guard. The woman's blinding beauty also caught me off guard. "I don't know he just showed up," Landon replied taking a seat.

"Sorry for our sons' rudeness, we're the Günters. I'm Kathy; this is Brendon, my husband and our son, Landon." They walked down to shake my hand, "I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Out of the brush of the trees and bushes my parents came out. "Ray, where have you been?!" My mother shouted.

And the rest is history I suppose. Well my history anyway; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't meet him that day. I owe my life to him and the rest of the Günters; they have been here for us since the very day we meet them. When I fell for Marie they cheered me on since they knew it pissed off Murdock.

I can't believe it's already been a couple of months since we beat Murdock for good. And even shorter since Barker joined us; I've had incredible things happen over the last months. Barker I knew wouldn't stay with us for long; he'd probably disappear and go hunt for Drac without us and get himself killed.

I still have to ask him if he truly is the reason for me being here. But what if it was a lie? What if I'm back where I was? Trying to figure out who did it and why the hell they chose us; I can't go back not after everything that's happened. I know for sure that even 20 years from now that I will remember this. Adalae will have changed by then but I won't, I will remember the events that lead me to this town and what I've done in response to those events.

Connie grabbed my shirt suddenly while she awoke from her sleep. The eyes of hers dove into mine for a brief second of pure serenity. She pushed herself up off my chest and rubbed her head.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked while I got up. "The best I've slept since _our_ night," she giggled. I grabbed hold of her face and kissed it savoring the very taste of her. "I'm so glad." Then I told her I had to go find Claudio because he needed to converse with me. She got a good laugh out of that. She knew I was the one who wanted to talk to him.

I stepped out onto the first step of the courthouse entrance and had a feeling of everything good returning to this beautiful little town. Adalae, once the most peaceful town in Oregon, was (for one night at least) transformed into a town of pure terror as Werewolves fought with Vampires in an epic war like battle that left many dead, on both sides.

The air was finally the same; that night the Lycanthropes first came to town, Squire, was when it changed. Now it's almost as if it hadn't happened despite the large pools of blood and destruction the town now homed.

Claudio appeared next to me and with me felt the whole world return to peace. The Lycanthropes reign had ended; no one would ever have to worry about being tore limb from limb again.

"Next is Drac, right?" He nodded.

"But I can't be at peace unless we hold a funeral for Landon," I informed him. He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mayor Bausch pulled up in his car which was followed by several semis. He told us each one held many coffins and that a huge burial and ceremony would occur for the fallen.

"When?"

"A week or so," he replied. I sighed once again trying to remind myself that it was over. Nothing was going to make me feel better. I suppose that's the price of war, never forgetting and never forgiving. I know for a fact I was never going to forgive myself for his death. Everybody else is going to do that but I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Nor do I want to. No one can make me be forgiving for this torment. I deserve my torture; the others shouldn't have to endure it. Now Alicia is in pain for the loss of her one true love as I once had when I thought Connie was going to leave me.

I decided to go back inside I didn't want to see the blood anymore. The wolf blood stung the inside of my nose. I reluctantly squeezed it shut and went to the infirmary.

I wandered in, slightly in a daze, to find Landon. His body lay untouched by anyone besides those who brought him back. I took a seat that was unused and placed it next to his bed; I stared blankly at the body. I wanted to say something but was unable to confine it to words; I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mind was running with things that I should say and do but they weren't good enough. I cupped his hands together on his chest before placing my other hand on his forehead while keeping my other on his shoulder.

"Landon I, I owe you an apology. It wasn't my place to ask all this of you; no one would say it was my fault, you mostly. But the thing is, Landon, I could have called you down any time before the Murdock incident but.... I didn't, so it's my fault. And more to the fact you actually stayed, all of you did, most normal people.... well I shouldn't say people, most normal Vampires would have run away since we're dealing with Lycanthropes after all.

"Landon, if there were one thing in the world I could ask you would be why did you stay by my side through this? I guess I'll have to wait until we meet again to get the answers; huh? I never thought I would say 'until we meet again' ever in my life,"—I laughed sadly to myself—"I just want you to know, even though I'm talking to your dead body, that before Connie you were the best thing in my life. I never had a friend who would give their life for me. And I know you didn't give it for me you gave it for Alicia but the two of you fought with me for Connie's safety, thank you my friend. Landon, you are my best friend always and forever." I lifted my hands unenthusiastically off him and placed them in my pockets.

I turned around and almost rammed my head into Alicia's. I examined her expression; it was full of sorrow and surprise. In her right hand she held a bible and in her left she held flowers. My breathing became drawn out and scattered as I waited for her response. She carefully moved past me but I didn't turn around to see what she would do. I stood there rooted like a tree unable to make a move; my mind took over again and had displaced my nerves.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened," Alicia's voice spoke gently.

"I do," I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulder; I felt her breath on my neck. "Don't; it is in no way your fault, it's Glàdius' fault," she spoke soft but had great force behind it.

"He always loved you; no matter how he felt his love for you was always the most prominent thing in his life," I reported. She slinked down onto the chair I was sitting on; I could only guess how much losing him affected her. Why now though? Why couldn't they have been together forever? I'll never understand the cruel games of life. Then again I don't want to.

"I'll leave you two alone," I whispered. I kissed her on the head; their love conquered my minds spell.

I walked the down the row of beds, some were seriously hurt others slightly hurt. When I reached the door I had an overwhelming feeling that the whole time I talked to Landon that he was with me. I closed my eyes and I saw his smiling face before me; I opened them to turn and look at Alicia, she sat steadily at his side reading the bible to him.

"They were always destined to be together," I whispered and left.

Chapter 12: The Funeral/the Date

The days crawled by on hands and knees as the week passed before the funeral. The people of Adalae in addition to attending the funeral were helping us clean the town up again. Claudio and I ran things as a team trying to make sure everything was done right. I envisioned Connie everyday hoping that we could be together soon enough. She was spending time with Alicia trying to help her cope with things. Landon's memory followed me every day as well; I could feel him resting on my shoulder keeping me company through the lonely days. The monster was showing his face every now and then among the week to remind me that I am what I am.

I felt like that when Landon was near the monster couldn't get me. Maybe that means something, or maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know either way but it needs to present itself because it's driving me a little crazy. That is the last thing I need right now.

I assisted a young boy who was sweeping up the rubble near his house. The whole outing thing seemed to become a plus now that the whole thing's over. The boy smiled at me as I picked up larger building pieces that had landed in his lawn. "How are you about all this?" I asked him precariously.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and continued cleaning his lawn. I scratched my head but let the issue drop when his parents came out.

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?" I sighed, picking up a brick and tossing it into the dumpster.

"Yeah," I muttered. They cooped up their son and took him inside. No thank you? How sweet of them? Ah well, I can't really blame them. Most people are uncertain around people they don't know especially if they're Vampires. Hell I wouldn't trust me if I were a human. I don't trust me and I am me. Wow I need to see a psychiatrist.

The day came to a close as I cleaned alongside Claudio. The sun was eclipsed by the clouds so we were okay all day as is Adalae, a cloudy little town.... most days. I laughed at that while raking the debris up into a bin. Claudio looked at me oddly trying to figure out why I was laughing probably.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Not really, just something funny I thought of," I said. Claudio turned his head to the side while going back to his raking. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Connie tonight. We hadn't seen each other in a while so we were going on a date tonight.

The night crept over the horizon and took control of the sky. Claudio took away my rake while I leaned on it making me collapse to the ground. "You've got other things on your mind, go be with her," he said. He held his hand in front of me and not thinking twice I grabbed it before bouncing off to the Canadian Rose diner. "You love that girl completely now, ya hear?" Claudio shouted; I glanced back and he was waving at me. Despite everything we've done right with the town. Even I believe that Landon thought that; his death was the ultimate proof of that.

People still looked at me weird when I ran. The thing that comforted me about it is that they didn't run in terror. The horror wasn't completely wiped from their faces but that didn't bother me anymore because they were accepting.

I began slowing down as the Canadian Rose came in sight. I could only imagine how beautiful Connie looked tonight.

I ran in and met with the greeter. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" I nodded, "Two for Raymond Michaels." He opened the book and scoured it with his finger finally stopping at my name. "Very good sir, does that mean you'll be expecting someone?" No I made a reservation for two just so I could eat alone. "Yes, a beautiful brunette. Her name is Connie Cornell," I said with a huge smile. He showed me away to my table; I had specifically asked for a booth.

"Uh, I asked for a booth," I stated. He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "I'm sorry sir?"

"When I called in my reservation I _specifically_ asked for a booth," I answered angered that he was screwing with me. "Sir, I don't have that in the book," he replied.

I sighed before clearing my throat and grabbing the book out of his hand. "There is a booth right there, I'll be taking it," I hissed placing the book on the table he had tried to leave me with. He shook frightened, I took some pleasure. As I walked to my booth I felt as if this could be an interesting persona for me. A threatening presence, a ghost to most but host to the boast! I chuckled maybe it's true about my monster. A monster the worst thing to fear; I wonder if I would embrace this power ever, the power of my monster.

It's about time I own up to the threateningly powerful creature that lives in my mind. My alter ego I should name him. I know before my life is over I'm going to have to call upon him.

I took my seat in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Hello Ray," his voice rang from all around me. I found myself in a white room, he stood before me. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was a mirror. "You sought to find me, well here I am," he laughed heartily; his laugh was so booming I almost had to cover my ears. "Only to ask this, I may need you before we fight Drac. So I must know how come you haven't taken over before?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket; he held his hand out to reveal a coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin; I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It shimmered brilliantly in the light to an almost blinding extent.

"What is it?" I queried. He closed his fist then started playing with it. He flipped it up in the air several times. When he was done he flicked it at me; I caught it before hitting me. I uncovered my hand and stared into its tantalizing look. "This is going to save your life...." he muttered. "What....?" I looked up, he was gone. "Don't question it," it echoed in my head as I was shaken out of my trance. Connie stood above me smiling; I stood up, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I've missed you," I whispered. I kissed her head ever so gently. "I've missed you so much too Ray," she giggled as I whispered gently in her ears. She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"How's Alicia?" I pondered as the waiter brought over the waters and menus. Connie sipped from her water briefly before beginning.

"She's doing better, she's not fully grasped that he's not coming back. It's killing me to see her like that but she's working on the pain; we went and saw Landon today and she wept openly over his body but after that she almost felt like a different person. And with the funeral tomorrow, I think this is going to bring some closure to all of us," she gradually grew to a whisper. I took her hand and rubbed my face on it; I looked up and she was smiling happily but still had sadness wrapped behind her hazel eyes. Her nails were painted purple; my second favorite color next to hazel. I went on to tell her that.

"You are absolutely the sweetest man alive, permanently," she giggled again. It was like music to my ears, her laugh. The waiter stopped by again, "May I take your order?" The worst part is he had this snooty French accent, like in movies with a stuck up asshole. I have nothing against the French but this guy you could just tell had his head so far up his boss's ass that he came out with an accent. I looked away trying to control myself from laughing.

Connie smacked me with the menu before turning to the waiter. I turned back around with a serious face and my nose held high. "I'd like an autumn salad with no dressing and a diet Coke," she answered.

I looked at him, "Make that two."

"Very good," his voice cracked slightly so he rushed off to recover some dignity. I started laughing in my hands that was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

"You're so bad," she smacked me again. "Ow," I said jokingly then pulled her around to my side where I held her into my side like a baby. She laughed, "Where'd you learn you're manners?"

"I dunno I'm trying to think perhaps the person sitting to my right." She stuck her tongue out at me; I kissed her nose. "Just think babe after we defeat Drac it's over.... finally," I whispered. She smiled at me before running her hand slowly across my cheek. She began to giggle as she brought it to my chin, "You're stubble tickles." I smiled; I grabbed hold of her hand and rubbed it over my lips before kissing them softly. I put my hand in my pocket momentarily and felt something in there.

The hell is that? I pulled whatever it was out temporarily to see what it was; it was the coin he showed me. He gave it to me? How in the hell did he do that? "This is going to save your life...." these words rang like bells in my head. I pushed it back down into my pocket.

"Hon what's the matter?" she asked upon the shaken look on my face. I shook the look away, "Nothing just thinking about Landon and his family."

She touched my face gently before slapping it. "There's nothing more to think about, Landon's moved on he wouldn't want you doting on his memory like this," she said, her hands lingering on my face. I brought my hand up and placed it on her chin, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes seeing for once an unwanted twinge of sadness. I took the same hand and placed it softly on her forehead and prayed for it to disappear.

"Your food," the snooty waiter announced. My hand fell to the space between me and Connie. My hand felt weird to be in an unused space of nothing since it's usually on something (exhibit A. Connie). I groped at the seat as the waiter placed our food on the table. The waiter started speaking again and his voice cracked again but I wasn't paying attention to this I was still captivated by the coin. We left after that; I walked her to the car because her father just dropped her off, I found out; we took off just talking and laughing like we usually are. For the moment it felt like everything was normal again; I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was only a moment that we would feel this way. For that moment I had forgotten everything other than Connie; it was that ride that I knew without a doubt that we would be together for always and eternity.

I dropped her off and I gave her a goodnight kiss at the door. I put both hands on her face and pressed our lips together my lips on top of hers. "Goodnight Ray, I love you."

I returned the gesture with I love you and one last kiss. I watched her until she went inside her house. In my car I sat with my eyes closed wishing this moment hadn't ended. Why does everything I want always end way too soon? I'm tired of whining about how fucked up my life is; I have the woman I love, I'm happy that I will have her until she dies but when she dies so do I.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again it wasn't until just then when the first one fell that I realized that these were happy tears. I was happy no way looking around it, I was actually happy.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Landon's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so; goodbye Landon, my dearest friend, you're finally free."

"Yup, it's over, it's finally over." I laughed as I pulled out the drive way and on my way home. Half way home I got this unwavering feeling that I was being watched. It could've just been my innate paranoia or because I'm happy (karma came knocking), whatever the reason it just persisted as I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I hit the pedal and flew home.

"Hey guys I'm home," I announced to my parents and the three others who were residing in my house. Claudio was sitting in the living room with an irritable look on his face. I whispered to my mom and dad, "What's his problem?" They shrugged and walked out of the room.

I walked slowly and took a seat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hey Claudio what's up?" He turned to look at me slightly before returning to his original state. I didn't try to ask again; if he wanted to tell me he would but in his own time. I wasn't about to go digging when he was looking like that. I know what he's capable of when he's angry, I'm a Vampire and it scared me. I just sat with him while the Günters walked around brooding while my parents stayed in the kitchen. My house was anything but happy right now; three I could account for but Claudio's problem was still bugging me. I so wanted to query but I thought if I did it would blow up in my face.

That's the last thing I want the brother of Drac mad at me. I covered my mouth as I snickered. "Okay Ray, my brother has got in contact with me and he is furious about us killing the Lycanthrope. He is demanding we stop or he will formally massacre this town; I can only hold him off forever but in the end I'll have to die for it, so I need you as strong as you can be to stop him. I'll die before he does so you have to stop him afterwards; we have to leave as soon as the funeral's done." I stared at him; I didn't understand I can't leave Connie alone.

"What? I can't leave Connie alone," I said grimly. He sighed, "Ray if we don't than she's doomed anyway," he muttered. I groaned. I placed my elbows on my knees and held my face, I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the coin. "What is this Claudio?" His eyes shot open and pulled the coin quickly and harshly out of my hand. I've never seen someone freak out so much over a coin.

"Claudio? What the hell is it?"

"This is the ancient Angeles Coin this thing can trap any being within it; you are going to use this to trap Drac and me in it okay? You keep this with you or we'll be finished," he told me. I wasn't completely sure what the hell it was but I wasn't about to lose it. He stuck it right into my hand and crumpled my hand around it. I turned away from Claudio and the coin to see Kathy bawling again. "You stay here; I'll find Drac alone, you have to protect my friends and family," I said turning back to face him. Claudio looked as if he were about to say something but did not; all he did was nod. "No, no, no! Absolutely not, I will not allow it; you stay and protect us and Claudio can go," mother began protesting. I recognized she was scared but I had to do it; it was our only hope.

I removed myself from the seat and walked over to my mother to comfort her. She pushed me away, "If you think you can just comfort me and make everything all better then you are sorely mistaken!" she shouted then began crying. She fell into my arms so I just held her there; it's all I could do.

Eventually the others left and my mom composed herself and gone to the bedroom with dad. I sat on the couch playing with the Angeles Coin watching it shimmer in the faux light. I went over it again and again and I couldn't figure out any other plan, this was it; it had to be this way for the safety of the others.

"God I need you to help me with this one; I have little doubt this is going to work so I need all the help I can get, so please Almighty help me vanquish this wretched and evil creature," I prayed. This was the end; okay monster I'm calling upon you! You need me; I, unfortunately, need you.

"I'm so glad you finally realized this, and can you stop calling me monster; believe it or not I actually have a name," he stated. "It's Kale, Luscious Kale."

"Oh my apologies Kale," I said sarcastically. Kale scoffed at me; although I couldn't see him I could most definitely see the look on his face. It was very apprehensive and snarling.

"Tomorrow's the funeral and after that, I leave Adalae for the first time in like 3 years, I can't believe it." I took back my seat and tried to imagine leaving and it really didn't come to me easily. I don't want to leave her here; I don't want to leave any of em here. "Dammit, I thought I was going to stop complaining? Ah the hell with it if I don't I guess I'd be in a horrible mental state; then I'd be royally screwed," I laughed slightly. I traipsed to my bedroom and sat in there relaxing, awaiting the next day to come; Landon's funeral. As much as I hated to talk or think about it this is the way it was, tomorrow I laid my best friend to rest. Although it didn't quite look like it but everything was falling into place; the Lycanthropes are dead, Dracula's next, I finally got to go on a date with Connie, all the way it should be. The only uncommon occurrence that, which I had tried to prevent and failed, was Landon's death.

It had never been in my intentions for anyone to die. Maybe it was fate? Maybe this whole thing was fate, my changing, our meeting, Connie's changing, Landon's death.... maybe it was all meant to happen. I think.... I was always destined to destroy evil.... if that is true then.... I really _am_ the Patron Saint of Adalae. I chuckled, or maybe I'm just dreaming.

The night continued on at an increasingly slow pace as I thought about the wish to be the Patron Saint of Adalae. I thought perhaps if I truly were I could banish Kale from the forefronts of my mind. "Keep dreaming," he said sardonically every time I tried bringing validity to the claim.

But eventually I tried to think of something else so that I could rid myself of Kale's stupid sarcastic remarks. I thought long and hard about the funeral and how it was going to play out. I envisioned a dark room with a perpetuating light that shot from the sky roof and blared off the coffin and brought a certain cheer from all those who were sitting in the church. Almost as if the light were in fact beaming off Landon instead of the coffin; showing the innocence and purity that this Vampire had. As I continued to think about his funeral an overwhelming sadness crept up hit me in the gut. My eyes began to well up with tears and they began streaming down steadily after a moment or two. Before long I was full on sobbing; I've seen a lot of horrible things but his death will forever be etched into my mind, I started to think maybe I wouldn't have the strength to bury him.

"Keep holding on Raymond!" I heard a voice echo.

"You can do this, you have to it's the only way you can truly have.... closure." The words stayed in my head; closure.... that's what I need. "Right.... closure, I got you Landon, I got you."

I stopped talking and thinking shortly after that, I'd reached my resolve with Landon; I was going to bury him and the pain I feel.

"Keep holding on? Hmmm, I will Landon, for you, for Connie, for my parents, for your parents, for Alicia, and for Adalae; I'm not going out like that. Dracula, you're next. With Barker and Claudio at my side, there's no way you can win. This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae, this is the resolve of all those who died for this cause.... this is destiny! This is fate! This is our story, and we're almost at the end," I thought long and hard about what I had just spewed and I realized that that was what I was going to say at the funeral. I walked out into the living room to find everyone already up and dressed in their funeral garb. I pulled on the jacket that Landon had given me a long time ago, that I'd never worn until this very moment. Of all the sad people that we saw on our way to the church none could compare to the pure heartrending look on Alicia's face. I had always thought our love was the strongest I'd ever seen; I was wrong. Alicia's unadulterated love for Landon was like none I'd ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot. The melancholy that hung in the air was almost stifling; I grabbed Connie's hand and held it in mine. I clenched my eyes closed, "I'm not going to cry...." I muttered. Connie pulled my face near hers and kissed my cheek gently leaving a beautiful impression. The dark gloomy sky was making my mood all that much worse. The drive continued in this way for another five minutes; it was weird, while at the same time relieving, to see all these people back again. The cars piled in one after the other all going towards the church. Outside you could hear the Mayor reading off names of people who had died, "Derek Burke, Zak Moore, Ian McKinney, Kory Kiplinger, Taylor Morford, Asa Jones, Thomas Ketchum, Ryan Rock, Landon Günter...." I stopped listening after that. I became engulfed in my own sadness. Although I felt Connie's hand gripped in mine, I felt so alone at the moment.

"What did I tell you?" The voice came from beside me in my right ear. I looked out of the peripherals of my eyes and saw Landon smiling back at me. I didn't say anything to avoid a scene and possible breaking of spirits. "I'll be right here with you guys; don't worry I'm fine. I can't believe how sad you guys have gotten. Come on guys I've been alive for nearly seventy years!"—he erupted in laughter—"Just think of me as I was, loving and sprightly. You especially Ray, you've got a very long strenuous road ahead of you and if you kept dwelling in the past like this it'll annihilate your focus; remember what you said this morning? 'This is my resolve; this is the resolve of Adalae', you must remember that for you are Adalae's resolve. You have to be Connie and Alicia's resolve as well. As for me? I'm you're resolve, I'm gone Raymond, and so you can't do anything to change that; I always loved every one of you, even Connie. True I was skeptical at first but the love of you two allowed me to bring forth my own.

"So, Raymond as my best friend, I give you resolve and closure; once again, goodbye my friend. I'll see you, on the other side." Tears welled up behind my eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy; he was better off and so I was going to live the life that was taken from him, and this time I'm absolutely sure.

"Ray, honey, are you okay? You're crying, don't be sad sweetie, its okay," Connie appeased. I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I know it is he's in a better place. I'm crying because I've finally realized this; I'm going to live for him, help him see this thing through to the finish."

The sermon began with the priest saying prayers for practically every one of the dead. This went on for about an hour; not to sound mean but this is not the reason I came here. As the sermon went on families and friends all paid their respects to their respected loved one. The Mayor got hold of me and told me that they were going to bury Landon in a private sermon in about twenty minutes. So I said my part to several of the cops who had died of which I had known. I said my apologies to their grieving widows and how much I wish that I could've taken back the turn of events.

"Today we lay to rest a friend, son, and a loved one; Landon Günter was a lovable, sweet guy. Although he was a Vampire he was seen by people as a guy who you could get along with no matter what the circumstance. It was a regrettable situation that we all had found ourselves in and he, with his friends, did their best to try and banish the evil creatures from killing even more people in this town, or even destroying the town itself. So we say goodbye Landon, you're in the hands of God now, you're at peace my son, at peace," the priest gave a final prayer for Landon before leaving the podium. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Hello, I am Ray Michaels; I am the best friend of Landon. I like my friend am a Vampire. Now I know most of you would come to say I'm the reason for the whole violent incident; you would be absolutely right. However, were it not for me we'd all still be under their evil repressive reign, but if you lost a loved one I am personally very sorry; it was not my intention for anyone to die. I'm sorry.... my friend died for the one he loved; Landon's love Alicia would've gladly done the same for him. When you get down to it, this whole war is over love, whatever love it may be. For the most part it was my love for someone I could never love; it was this love that led to the final battle that could've possibly consumed the entire city. Landon knew the price if we lost so he gave it his all and the same could be said for everyone who died they knew that if we lost, we'd be consumed by the evil of the Lycanthropes.

"So in that instance I will not apologize for fighting, I would gladly die for my friends and loved ones. So this is the resolve for all of us! This is our resolve to vanquish evil! None of us can escape destiny and that's what this is destiny will throw you into some serious situations but each one will change the world in its own way; find your way to change it as I and my friends have! This is my closure, so Landon I love you buddy, goodbye until we meet again." I walked down from the podium with an enormous smile; I thought that I had done something almost as good as beating the Lycanthropes.

Everyone dispersed and began talking to their loved ones and giving their own resolve. "Well Mr. Michaels, I think you've changed some lives. Even more than usual," Connie remarked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just did what I thought Landon would do in my situation. And I think he's looking down on us with a smile and an accomplished feeling," I laughed. She nodded in agreement and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a moment before she cut herself short to run off to the bathroom.

I sat myself with Alicia.

"How you doing?" She pulled out her handkerchief and blew into it. "I'm okay, I feel.... better now too; thank you Ray, you pretty much brought the essence of Landon out with that speech. I know how happy he'd be that you said all that; there's no way he'd be happy with all of us being sad," Alicia replied.

I nodded in agreement and relaxed in my chair. "But I can't help this feeling that he's so close; it's probably just my paranoia kicking in, combined with my want to see him again." I looked at her wide eyed, I didn't know if I should tell her about when I walked in. It's probably not a good idea so I kept my mouth shut. "I know he misses you Alicia, dead or alive, whenever he was away from you I knew he was in pain. Alicia he loved you so very much, his love for you rivals my love for Connie almost tenfold. I just wish he'd told you sooner," I chuckled nervously. She sighed and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up, you know he'd hat to see you like this," I smiled, "give him your best smile."

She smiled widely and peered at the sky, "I'll always love you Landon Günter, with every ounce of my being. You better wait for me on the other side you idiot, because when we meet again, you're going to get the kiss you so long deserve." I heard her say this as I walked off to find Connie.

I found her looking very pale and traipsing back towards me. I was starting to get very worried so I rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her, trying to make her talk. She didn't say much she just stared blankly at me with her hazel eyes being slightly eclipsed by her pale skin.

"Connie please say something," I pleaded. She finally spoke and I'll never forget the two words that came out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
